Is it all just a game?
by Akira 'Keiko' Yumi
Summary: A another half Saiyan joins the rest of the crew during the Android Saga to defeat them and restore balance to both this world and the future but as another android appears with the genes of the strongest fighters from all over the universe everything changes for this Half Saiyan as she is lured away from the good she once fought so strongly for...
1. Frieza Has returned

I felt my light brown shoes click against the pavement as I walked further towards my destination. People walked on by without so much as a care in the world, seemingly unaware of the dangers outside of their universe. I frowned at that as I thought back to what had happened a year ago. A single being...no...two beings to hold so much power level and outright equal each other and destroyed a planet in the process. That's just insane!

I sighed as I remembered what Bulma had told us about Nameka and the fate of Goku and the fact that Porunga had said that Goku had no desire to return home. What could he be doing to refuse to come? I snickered at myself as the answer was clear…he was training. To somehow become stronger than even a Super Saiyan...I don't know how but it was a possibility. I stopped walking just then as I felt a ping in my chest.

"Why am I thinking about this? Goku training is fine. He the strongest being here I can't match even close to his power level." I muttered to myself though I could feel the Saiyan part of me disagree. I just pushed it away for now as I started to walk once more towards Bulma's place. I haven't been there that often but I still know the place decent enough to spot it from anywhere. I smiled as I soon had it within my sights and decided to run for it. Upon reaching the place I spotted Bulma and Oolong as well as Pu'ar and Yamcha all together on a balcony. I waved to them.

"Hey guys! Enjoying the peace?" I shouted to them, making them turn their attention to me as I flew up there. Yamcha smiled and nodded as he relaxed in his chair.

"Oh ya Kinoko. I kind of like this whole peace thing going on right now." He said smiling as he looked over at Bulma who leaned against the railing with a smile of her own.

"Ya but I can't help wondering where Vegeta ran off to…" She trailed off and I eyed her. She seemed to have a liking to Vegeta for some reason. I wasn't one to judge but I thought she was in love with Yamcha. Maybe I was wrong but regardless I stepped in this time.

"Well considering how he is. He's probably searching throughout the stars trying to found Goku...though I doubt even he could found him." I said with a bit of a mocking tone which Yamcha snickered at. Oolong however didn't seem to be in the same spirit of joking as he looked at all of us with an expression of fear.

"Well at least he's not here." He started before shaking a bit as he gripped his glass in his hands. "Because just looking at that guy scares the bacon out of me." He said, his voice almost cracking. I nodded slightly. Even I had to admit he wasn't someone you should mess with. The Prince of all Saiyans...he has a legacy burned within him and pride he won't let go even when he gets his ass kicked. Bulma looked at them all and rolled her eyes at them.

"Under all that bluster, he's just a big teddy bear" Yamcha looked at her in surprise before quickly stepping in this time.

"That 'teddy bear' stole your spaceship Bulma!"

"It's only because he wants to beat Goku right? I admire a man that goes after what he wants." At this point Yamcha stood up clearly upset and jealous as he looked Bulma dead in the eye.

"Oh so now you admire him now!?" He asked to which I laughed a bit and pushed him back down into his seat while Oolong smiled and waved a hand towards Yamcha.

"Uh oh big guy. Someone's jealous huh?" He asked as he tried to hold in his laughter. I couldn't exactly hold in mine either as some laughter escaped, peeving Yamcha even more as he pushed back even further in his seat looking away from everyone.

"Whatever." Was all he said before Bulma's mother came around and put down a tray on the table before looking at me in an instant to which I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Ohhh Little Kino! It's so nice to see you again! I wasn't expecting your company so soon." She said as she walked around and pinched my cheek, causing them to become red from embarrassment. Then she looked at my outfit.

"Oh my! What is with your outfit Little Kino?" She said, making this even worse for me as everyone's attention was now on the outfit I had currently choose for myself. It happened to be an outfit that was similar to Piccolo's and even Gohan's. An Obi just with baby blue wristbands and belt instead of their red and sky blue colors.

"Uh ya…I thought this would be a good fit for me since he's been my trainer since I was found by all of you." I said, wanting so desperately to change the subject but they persisted as Yamcha had spoken up after getting over what had been going on beforehand.

"Oh I remember. Once the incident with Vegeta and Nappa was over with we had some peace for a while until we sensed powerful energy on Earth. We thought it was Vegeta coming back for more but it turns out it was another half-Saiyan here on Earth and Piccolo decided to take you under his wing as you were unstable like Gohan." He said as Bulma raised an eyebrow and I started stepping back inch by inch.

"Kinoko this would mean you had a one that was a Saiyan and one that was a human. Do you remember your parents?" She asked and I stopped before I shook my head in disappointment as I suddenly found the ground more interesting at the moment.

"No not really. Every time I try to remember everything gets fuzzy and I feel dizzy." I mumbled. Bulma was about to say something once more when a spaceship fell right down in Bulma's yard...looking very similar to the one Vegeta stole. Bulma's mother shook as she took her hands away from me and turned to where she guessed her husband was.

"Hunny! The ship that is finally back is in the west lawn!" She shouted as Yamcha quickly ran down to the floor level and stood closely to the door and stood in a fighting pose and Bulma soon followed behind him. I sighed and caught up with them, fearing Yamcha would do something he'd probably regret. Soon the door opened up and out stepped the same frowned faced man I'd seen when he arrived on Earth after being revived with the Dragon Balls. He stood on the side of the ramp as he stared down at us before glaring harshly at me, which I expected seeing as he isn't too fond of 'half-breeds' as he puts it or anyone who could be stronger than him. I clenched my fists as Bulma's mother tried to start up some small talk.

"Sooo….uh how was space huh?" She asked only to be ignored by Vegeta as he looked down clearly upset as he spoke.

"I didn't even get one sense of that idiot Kakarot's energy even around here." He muttered as Yamcha looked at him in surprise as he lowered his guard a bit.

"What? You mean you didn't even found Goku out there?" He asked as Vegeta jumped and landed right in front of Yamcha.

"Why would I waste my breath telling you anything?" He asked. Yamcha stood back and started shaking slightly, clearly overwhelmed by Vegeta's presence. I looked at both of them before I found the answer to his question.

"Maybe because you could help us in pointing us in the right direction of where Goku is...just a thought." I mumbled but his ears still caught what I said and turned his attention to me and pointed at me in a rather cruel manner.

"I would never bother helping a half-breed like you. You're nothing but scum anyway." He said with disdain. I flinched at his words. I know I shouldn't but the words still sting I'm not like Gohan despite what Yamcha says. He has a father to back him up when he needs to prove himself. I don't have that kind of luxury. I just kept my mouth shut as Bulma stepped in between all of us.

"Now, now the chit-chat can wait until later. Right now someone's overdo for a shower." She said as he pushed a finger onto Vegeta's armor.

"You." She said before her face scrunched up in disgust. "Yuck you smell like wet dog." Before pushing her finger across his armor and bringing it to the side with a smile as Vegeta stood there quite stunned to what was happening.

"Come on let's go." She said before turning around and headed towards the house. I stiffened a laugh as Vegeta refused to move. Bulma stopped in her tracks and glared at him herself.

"Well? Come on! What? Your manners stick worse than you do?" She asked and it was hard to contain my laughter as I looked at him.

"You should go if you know what's best for you. If Bulma can go to Namek and survive whatever creatures were there then she can certainly handle you." I said as Bulma smiled at me and Vegeta, against his better judgment, followed behind her while placing his hand on his hips like he was strutting. Yamcha stood there in a daze as Bulma's mother told her to make sure to use the good towels.

~A little time later~

After Bulma had pushed Vegeta into a much needed shower. I stayed with the others and even greeted Krillin who showed up sometime earlier. It was hard not to laugh as Bulma practically forced Vegeta into…a pink buttoned up shirt and yellow trousers…I mean it was hard for him to threatening when he looks like some kind of fruit. He was absolutely livid about the entire thing.

"Look just relax and hang out awhile until Goku's back." Bulma told him before looking at him with a knowing smile. "If you're with us you don't even have to look for him. He'll come to you." With that Vegeta loosened his guard and managed to relax at the idea as I looked over at the balcony, my smiling widened…until I felt energy…strong energy. I have never felt such strong energy before…could this be…?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Vegeta mashed his hands against the table in anger as he furrowed his brows and I knew he had felt the same thing I had felt.

"Kakarot you imbecile! You spared that Frieza's life didn't you!?" He shouted. I felt all remaining life on my face drained. So this is what Frieza's power feels like…how did Goku managed to even scratch him? I looked at Vegeta with a worried expression.

"Are you positive this is Frieza's energy? King Kai assured all of us he was dead." I said only to be met with a deadly glare from Vegeta. Clearly I just asked the wrong question.

"I assure you that's Frieza's power half-breed. There's no one else in the universe with that kind of power." He said before blasting off, heading towards the source of energy. I wasn't going to stand by and let everyone else take care of the problem. I was going to help whether they liked it or not. I soon took off following Vegeta's trail and I could sense Yamcha right behind me. As we flew towards the source I felt another one. Whoever this person is he was just as strong as the other source...what was going on? Why are there two sources of power? I had no way of answering that which worried me even more but I kept flying, heading closer and closer to this energy source before finally dropping down in a mountain looking area and looked around as Vegeta was doing as well.

"Frieza's ship should be landing around this area." Vegeta expressed as his eyes scanned the area around us. Yamcha looked at him in doubt.

"Oh Ya? How do you know?" He said before Vegeta turned to him and looked at him like he was the biggest moron around.

"Do you question me you half-wit!? I fought him. Can you or that half-breed say the same?" He said as Yamcha clenched his teeth. He was frightened and angry but honestly I couldn't blame him. I only heard about Frieza. I've never seen him in person so I don't know what he's capable of. At this I looked at Yamcha and shook my head.

"Yamcha calm down. We at least have someone who's had experience dealing with this Frieza so we're not going into this blind. We have to keep strong or we've already lost this fight before it's already begun." I said as Yamcha looked at me. He was still shaking and nodded but it didn't look like it helped much. Vegeta only rolled his eyes at me. We all scanned the area once more before we heard a sudden shout.

"SURPRISE!"

We all turned to look at the sky only to see Bulma in her chopper waving at us. My eyes widened as she touched down full of confidence despite being in the middle of a situation that could get her killed. Pu'ar jumped at and tried to hug Yamcha but he wasn't having it as he was freaking out from the fact she was here. I looked at Bulma before expressing my fears for her.

"This wasn't your brightest idea Bulma. You could get killed! if this Frieza's power as is high as I'm sensing it!" I shouted but Bulma ignored my plea as she put her hands on her hips.

"We want to see Frieza in action. Heck I went all the way to planet Namek and never even caught a glimpse of the guy." She said before looking at me with that smirk still on her face.

"Don't tell me you don't want to see him as well Kinoko. I know you want to see what he's made of yourself." I bit my lip at that. I could feel one part of me yearning for that action, for a challenge but I refuse to let it get in the way. Now wasn't the time to pick fights with power levels twice what mine was.

"Bulma what I want isn't important right now. This guy could possible blow up the entire planet with one hit." I said which just got Bulma more excited as she said she wanted a front row seat for the action. I sighed, giving up as Tein and Chiaotzu came down as well. Chiaotzu first saw me and smiled at me before seeing Vegeta and gasping as Tein removed the cloth around his neck, frowning at him in the process.

"So Vegeta you decided to show your face on Earth again?" He asked as Vegeta smirked at him and put his hands in his pockets

"Humph. So that's all you have to say?"

"Hardly but I always thought actions speak louder than words. How can you stand the sight of him Yamcha and Kinoko?" He asked as he removed most the clothing around his chest area until he had nothing but a shirt on. Vegeta took a step forth like he was trying to provoke him.

"Hah! Bring it on!"

"Fine!"

"NO! This isn't the time to start fighting you two! We need to focus on the energy coming towards us! That's the more serious issue at the moment! Didn't you feel it Tein?" I asked stepping in as well as Yamcha. Tein backed away hesitantly as he nodded.

"Yes. Do you think it's Frieza?" He asked and Yamcha nodded.

"That's what it's starting to look like." He said before Vegeta cut everyone off.

"Enough talk! Mask your power levels! Unless you two want to die again! Frieza's minions can use their scouters to track us down." He said before looking towards a large rock. "At least the Nemakain is keeping a low profile." He said and we turned in the direction to where he was looking and sure enough there he was. Piccolo in the flesh. I had no clue he was even there! I clenched my teeth as I felt hatred for myself. I thought I was better than this. I should've of realized to mask my power level I guess I was to caught up in the commotion. Piccolo just looked at Tein and Yamcha before looking at me and gave me a slight acknowledgment.

Soon I heard two more people drop to the area and I turned to see Gohan and Krillin I stayed where I was as I could feel the sources get closer. Bulma waved her arms around like an idiot at them as Yamcha look at Gohan with slightly hopeful eyes.

"Gohan! Is Goku back!?" He asked only to see Gohan shake his head. If he wasn't here then we're going to the last line of defense for this entire planet. I think Yamcha knew this as he only looked defeated as he spoke out.

"Oh no if Goku isn't here when Frieza get he-"He was cut off when Piccolo looked at us and shouted out.

"HE'S HERE!"

And soon we saw a type of saucer that had black on the top half and white on the bottom with yellow round lines down each of side of the ship as well with many bubbled windows around the black half of the ship. It flew right over us and headed over to the other side surrounded by rocks that it crushed as it touched down. Bulma ended up hugging Pu'ar as she whimpered in fear. I could feel myself shaking as I couldn't even begin to feel like I was ready. Gohan looked over at the ship as he stood static.

"No doubt about it, that's Frieza. He's still alive." He said and I couldn't help but blurt out.

"Him and that other power I'm sure you're all sensing..." I trailed off before Vegeta turned to all of us and started speaking or rather issuing orders to us.

"Listen! No one is allowed to fly. We're going in on foot to keep our power levels hidden." I only stood there, processing what he said before I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Piccolo looking at both me and Gohan with a rather serious expression on his face.

"All set you two?" He asked. I shook of my shock and gave him a firm nod of my head as Gohan nodded with a smile on his face. Piccolo only nodded with a smirk of his own before Yamcha walked up to him, more frightened then he had been before.

"Piccolo wait! Let me get this straight Frieza's the most powerful opponent anyone here had ever faced right?" He asked and Gohan turned to him and didn't even hesitant when he nodded and went into more depth about it.

"Yes but it gets way worse than that because he can get even stronger than he is right now." He said, sounding like he knew from experience just how strong he could actually get. Yamcha looked at him like he was insane.

"Please telling me you're pulling my leg. So what's the point of sneaking up to his ship then? We're nothing but bugs to him. Seriously tell me I'm wrong! And this time he's brought a friend! How on Earth are we going to defeat this guy!?" He shouted in hysteria. I could tell that he just wanted to run away and never even look back and while I could see why..I wasn't going to let him keep this up and scare everyone even more then they already were.

"And what would we look like if we just ran away? What could that possible accomplish Yamcha? You can run away but even then you'd just be delaying your death and I'd rather die fighting than live and then eventually die a coward." I shouted at him which threw Piccolo and Yamcha off guard a bit from my sudden burst but Piccolo nodded in agreement whereas Yamcha stayed quiet as Vegeta only turned to us and smirked.

"So you're finally catching on? Your back-water planet is doomed." He said before walking towards the mountains of where the ship was. The rest of us followed behind him silently as we climbed up various rocks and Gohan having to push Bulma up and I grabbed her to help her with the balance. This process repeated itself for quite some time but throughout it I suddenly felt another energy source…

 _Was there yet another person helping Frieza? Just what were we getting into here?_

(Yes! First chapter! Sorry for all the errors I shall fix it later. I hope you enjoy it! Oh and I might also add references to the Abridged for a heads up."


	2. Death of Frieza? Another Saiyan?

I gripped the last of the rocks and pushed my upper body upwards and my feet managed to meet with flat, solid ground. I sighed as I turned around and stuck my hand out for Bulma. She quickly grabbed my hand in a tight hold while Gohan tried push her up as best as he could from his side though he didn't have to try to much as she finally climbed up. The rest had started to move closer to the energy. I panicked as I had felt that third energy's level start spiking up. Gohan must've noticed my disturbed look as he grabbed my pants and gave it a few tugs. I looked down to see his face full of concern as his eyebrows were raised and his eyes turned quite soft.

"Is there something wrong Kinoko?" He asked me and I could only look at him before turning to the rest, clenching my fist.

"Yes! There's yet another source of energy near Frieza! Can't you feel it too!?" I shouted at everyone, making them stop and look at me with a look of doubt spread across their features. Vegeta glared at me some more but I only ignored that as Krillin spoke up.

"Are you sure you did? I haven't sensed any-"He stopped talking when his eyes widened and looked towards the front as the others soon followed, clearly not prepared for another one to step in. Bulma looked at all of us frightened and confused as she held her hand in fist form and held it close to her face as she soon spoke up.

"Uh…so was she right? Is there another person?" She asked as she didn't want to be kept in the dark. Honestly I envied her…she couldn't sense the very energy that could potential wipe out us and everyone on Earth but this also meant she wasn't prepared for what she was going to see…and it felt like I wasn't close to being prepared myself. While those thoughts were stuck in my head, Krillin spoke up but didn't look at her.

"Ya she's right. There is another power level but there also seems to be a huge drop in power as well…." He trailed off before Yamcha decided to speak up.

"It's like there was a huge battle and someone lost." He said, making Bulma looked at him with clear fear before looking ahead as if hoping to feel the energy as well.

"Lost? But everyone's right here!" She expressed with confusion evident in her words.

"Look whatever's going on it. There something big going behind those mountains, something possibly more dangerous than we first thought." I said before the ground beneath us started shaking and Bulma couldn't balances herself so she ended up falling on her knees while the rest of us took noticed of the strong power surge that had just happened.

"Oh man whatever it is, it's getting stronger!" Yamcha shouted as he tried placed his feet firmly on the ground to try and keep his balance along with the rest of us. Bulma's lips curved downward as she seemed to be having a sort of déjà vu as she soon started speaking.

"I haven't felt anything this crazy since the fight about a year ago!" She said referring to her time spent on Namek. I looked over to her for a brief moment. If that's true then was it possible that whatever this power is equally to or greater than Goku or Frieza? Or maybe….

"That's got to be dad! Back on Namek that's just how dad's power felt!" Gohan shouted, throwing my thought out the window as he clenched his fists. He seemed to have hope flicker across his eyes as he starred at those mountains. Krillin only looked at him in doubt however.

"What? That can't be him…there's just no way…" He trailed off but it wasn't hard to tell he was conflicted about it, they all were. The power could only belong to a Super Saiyan from the way Gohan described it but the only full-blooded Saiyans I know of are Vegeta and Goku and Goku is the only one who has learned how to transform into a Super Saiyan so who on Earth could this be!?

 _'BOOM'_

Everyone gasped as a huge explosion happened right in front of us, nearly covering the entire mountains in smoke and dust, causing everything up ahead to be shrouded in the stuff but this had to mean either a sort of battle was still going on or Frieza has already started to blow this planet up, one Ki blast at a time.  
"Come on!" Krillin shouted as he dashed forward and almost got off the ground before Vegeta grabbed his wrist and roughly dragged him back down to the ground with two eyes filled with irritation clashing against each other as they met.

"What did I say? You think you can just fly past their scouters? You would be shot right out of the sky. Go wherever you please but you damn better well walk!" He shouted before taking his wrist and forcibly pushing into Krillin's chest which ended up knocking him down to the ground. Gohan rushed to Krillin's side as he managed to get back up after some slight flinching from the pain Vegeta inflicted.

"Krillin! Are you ok!?" He asked in a bit of desperate tone. Krillin didn't even look at him as he took interest with the ground before sighing.

"Oh man. Come on Gohan, you gotta know some way of reaching your dad right?" He asked but Gohan looked towards the ground as he shook his head dejectedly which made Krillin's eyes dull a bit and tightened his fists until they were turning white from the clenching.

"Ok…then I guess there really is nothing we can do." He started, raising his fist up slowly in the high. "Goku's going to going to get back here and wonder why there's nothing but a bunch of rocks where the Earth used to be! Aaah!" He screamed as he slammed his fist down into the rock surface creating a small hole within it. No one objected to his statement…because we knew he was right. Even when Bulma cut in with nervous laughter.

"Come on guys. Even if Goku is running late, we still have Vegeta right?" She asked. If this wasn't such a serious situation I would've of had a laughing fit right then and there from the way she tried to make Vegeta out to be our savoir. He only turned his head slightly to look at her with his eyebrow's furrowed together.

"Be quiet! Unless you want to die out here like the rest of these fools go home now!" He sneered at her then looked back at the mountains. "You managed to find your way back from Namek after all. So I guess you can't be a totally imbecile." He finished, making sure she heard the venom in his voice. Yamcha glared at him and seemed eager to jump at Bulma's defense.

"That's enough! Where do you get off talking to her like that?" He asked in a rather serious tone as Bulma smiled and placed her hands on her hips as she looked in Yamcha's direction.

"You tell him Yamcha!" She said happily as she had Yamcha to defend her honor or rather what honor she actually has but I expected to Yamcha to look at her with a smile in return but instead he only looked blankly at her.

"Sure." Was all he said to her before looking back at Vegeta. "I mean she can be nosey at times and bossy but she's also really smart!" And that's when Bulma stomped over and grabbed his ear and pulled on it with her other hand still placed firmly on her hip. Oh she was furious.

"Bossy huh? You're supposed to be defending me!"

"I meant bossy in a good way!"

"Gee thanks…and you're an **_IDIOT_** in a good way!"

As this happened Krillin started laughing and so did Gohan...soon everyone was laughing except Tein, Piccolo and Vegeta. Even I had hard time controlling myself as I giggled at the fight going on. For just a moment we had forgotten about the threat to our Earth and the burden we have to carry on our shoulders. It...was kind of nice...

"Come on guys! It isn't funny!" Bulma shouted becoming more angered as we laughed. Soon the laughter did die down and Krillin took a deep breath as he once again look towards the earthly ground he sat on.

"I guess this might be the last time we all have a laugh together huh?" He asked making everyone stop and stare at him except Vegeta who growled a bit before rushing off towards the smoke area. Soon Piccolo followed after him and I joined the chase as Krillin shouted at us to wait as he and the rest followed suit, leaving Bulma behind but not before she made her confusion clear:

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"

I felt a little bad for it but she really needs to get the memo that she shouldn't be here. She needs to leave so she doesn't get harmed. Though knowing her, she won't give up on this, she's just kind of stubborn that way. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard more explosions in the distance and quicken my pace as did the others. Soon we found ourselves on a cliff edge as Vegeta stopped and stood static as he face showed clear shook at what he was looking at. The huge hole next to the ship we saw earlier. As if that wasn't enough Gohan pointed his finger to the sky.

"Hey everyone! Look up there!" He shouted. I looked at where he was pointing and could make out two figures but nothing more as one seemed to be slashing the other to bits then he used some kind of hand signs and firing a blast at the other, turning it into complete ash before returning to a normal stance and putting his sword back into his sheath.

"T-that was Frieza. He cut him up into bits, like he was nothing!" He said his voice a mix of stunned and astonished. Krillin nodded in agreement.

"Ya right and in no time flat. He wasn't even trying!" Krillin expressed and I couldn't help but smile a bit as I spoke up next.

"He wasn't even using his full strength….which means Frieza didn't even stand a chance…impressive." I mumbled as I starred at the man up there in a bit of awe. He was impressive whoever he was though I still had no idea if we could trust this guy but at least he had his work cut out for him. Bulma tried to look herself as she squinted and even got on her tippy-toes.

"How can you tell what's going on up there? I must need glasses or something…" She muttered that last bit before a grin broke out on her face.

"Anyhow it sounds like Goku managed to make it back just in time huh? I guess all that training out in space really paid off too." She started before connecting her hands together and to one side of her body. "I told you he'd save us right?"

"Whoever that is, that's not Goku but he definitely is a Super Saiyan." Yamcha butted in making Bulma look at him in surprise. Vegeta on the other hand suddenly took off towards the guy which meant Piccolo followed after him. Gohan didn't seem to know what to do. I put a hand on his shoulder, making him then look at me.

"Come on we need to catch up before they leave us in the dust." I said to him as Krillin took off after them. Gohan nodded his head and took off soon after. I trailed behind him as Yamcha was forced to carry Bulma with him. When we had finally caught up with Vegeta and Piccolo the battle has already started between the Saiyan and what almost looked to be someone related to Frieza as the Saiyan had stopped the sword that the man almost brought down on his shoulder and pointed his hand towards the guy's chest before blasted a hole in him, sending him flying into rocks where he was unable to move. He tried to beg for his life…but it was no use as the Saiyan fired another Ki blast at him, covering him in dust. Then turning to his ship he fired another Ki blast, destroying the as well.

"That really happened right!? What is this guy!?" Krillin inquired as he shook from the events that just took place. We didn't exactly have an answer as we just watched the Saiyan sheath his sword and change back to what I could only assume was his normal look with short lavender hair…I've never seen a Saiyan with that kind of hair so…could he also be a half-Saiyan as well? I stared at him as he turned around and gave us a smile like it was a normal Tuesday for him.

"Hey I'm heading over to where Goku's going to land in a little bit. You guys can come if you want to." He expressed. We were completely taken back by his words but no one more so than Gohan is.

"W-where he'll land? How come this guy knows about my dad?" He asked but no one answered him. Not even this Saiyan didn't look to be any help for now as he pointed to the right of us.

"It's this way. Ya I can pretty much show you where he's going to touch down." He said. I honestly couldn't tell what I was feeling at the moment...confusion? Shock? Relief? There were far too many emotions to keep track of. There had to be more than meets the eye with this guy…there's no way anyone could know where Goku was going to land just like that!

"So anyway Goku will be here in about three hours from now. Let's get a move on!" Then just like he flew off in the direction Goku is _'supposed_ ' to land at. None of us really followed at first until Gohan spoke up clenching a fist with a determined look on his face.

"If he knows where dad's showing up then I'm going with him." This didn't seem to go over well with Krillin who seem quite skeptical about the whole thing.

"Easy there Gohan I mean look we don't know the first thing this guy." He said only for Tein to step in on the topic.

"Count me in." He said making Chiaotzu looked him in disbelief. "He just saved us from Frieza right? Now he's offering to take us to Goku? Seems like a decent enough kid to me. Besides I am curious." He said and I couldn't help but nod in agreement to his statement.

"It may seem foolish but I agree with Tein. We might as well see where he believes Goku will land." I said, making Krillin look at me in surprise.

"You too Kinoko? I was hoping you would be against this idea." He muttered and normally I would but this guy has at least done something good so I am willing to at least follow him. Yamcha didn't seem to have the same opinion though as he looked at the rest of the group.

"He doesn't really know where Goku is going to be does he?" He asked as Bulma interjected into this conversation as she tightened her grip around Yamcha's neck.  
"Don't you wonder where they met each other? Small world huh?" She asked as Vegeta smirked and gave his own answer.

"I'll go as well, only to unmask him as a fraud that is."

After that Gohan took off first and we followed behind with a Krillin trying his hardest to get us to reconsider our actions but really it was far too late we were all too curious to what this kid had in store for us. We managed to follow closely behind him without any trouble. Not a single word was spoken nor did anyone look anywhere but what was in front of them as the Saiyan seemed to be looking at a watch before finally touching down on the ground. Gohan was the first to touch down to the surface. I fell soon after then Piccolo and Vegeta and the rest. We all looked at him with a mix of expressions which became more evident when the Saiyan pulled out a small case from the pocket of his jacket and opened it to reveal capsules. He threw one and orange smoke surrounded the small area he threw it in before it all cleared, revealing…a mini fridge? I couldn't help the look of surprise on my face even as he opened it and pulled out a _Hetap_ and smiled at all of us.

"Goku won't be here for a little while yet so we might as well relax while we wait." He started as he opened his drink. "Brought plenty so help yourselves if you're thirsty." He finished, putting the drink to his lips. Bulma placed her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Well then I'll have something!" She expressed as Gohan beamed with excitement and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards it.

"Come on Kinoko! Let's get one!" He shouted and I chuckled as I let him drag me over there. It was hard to so ' _no'_ to say to adorable little Gohan. Krillin looked at us with shock.

"Wait Gohan, Kinoko..." He trailed off, not really going to finish what he was going to say, seeing as it wasn't going to do any good at this point since We were already at the mini fridge. I let Gohan and Bulma pick first as I didn't want to hog it. They looked through muttering _"What sounds best?"_ and _"Huh that's weird never seen these brands before..."_ but in the end they did pick their drink and allowed me to pick one myself. I opened it and began drinking as the others followed suit though this kindness he showed as just made me think…

 _'I don't think this guy's a threat, not like we thought he would be.'_


	3. Goku's Return! The deadly Future!

We managed to finish our drinks and focus on the Saiyan in front of us. Bulma tried to ask if she'd seen him before. He said no but I had a feeling he wasn't telling us the exact truth though he didn't seem like he was going to say anymore on the subject so Gohan decided to ask his own questions to the Saiyan.

"So where do you know my dad from anyway?" Gohan inquired as he looked over to the Saiyan, who gave a bit of a smile towards him.

"I've never had the honor of meeting him face-to-face, I only know him by reputation." He said, making me raise an eyebrow at him. How does he know where he's going to land if he only knows him by reputation? I furrowed my eyebrows together as this didn't make much sense in the context we've been given. Krillin must've of known this as well when he spoke up.

"So how'd you guys plan this? How do you know he's going to be here in three hours?" He asked and that's when the Saiyan's eyes went wide and he tried to come up with an explanation.

"Well…uh well….sorry guys can't tell you." He said with a regretful tone. I wasn't really upset with him, just confused at best. He seemed like he's trying to do some good, this didn't really matter to Vegeta as he stepped up and scowled at the Saiyan.

"Oh you can't huh? I demand answers starting with who you are! Where does a boy like you get that kind of power!?" He demanded but the Saiyan didn't respond as he looked away from him.

"Um when you defeated Frieza and that big guy with him you were a Super Saiyan huh?" Gohan asked him. The Saiyan only looked back at him blankly as if not sure what that had to do with anything.

"I guess you could say that ya." This responds only angered Vegeta more however.

"Give me a break! There are exactly two Saiyans left in the universe, myself and Kakarot. Four we count the two half-breeds here. Frieza sought to it that our race was all but wiped out from existence. So there no way you could be a Super Saiyan right?" He finished, leaving everyone shocked and Gohan talking about how he looked like just like one despite what Vegeta said. Both of them aren't wrong but this boy turned into a Super Saiyan, there evidence was right there in front of us, the spiky golden locks and he would've have to have green eyes to go along with it. I put a hand to my head, feeling a headache coming along…

"Look friend…you'll have to give us at least something to go off on because the evidence we have is conflicting the facts we know. Like you hair wh-"I tried to say but Vegeta cut me off.

"That would be black for the rest of the time when not a Super Saiyan." He said, making my headache feel even bigger as he seemed to cut me off on purpose and further flabbergasting everyone around him as a result. Then Bulma took a closer look at the symbol as well the letters ' _Capsule Corp.'_ right below it on the sleeve of his jacket.

"Say that logo on your sleeve…that's _Capsule Corporation_ isn't it?" She started before smiling. "Do you work for our company?" She inquired. The Saiyan only gave a small smile but shook his head.

"No I'm definitely not an employee." He stated firmly which still raised the question why he had a jacket of her and her father's company on his sleeve though it didn't seem to faze Bulma and she still beamed at him.

"Didn't think so. Well then what's your name or is that a big secret to?" She asked him jokily but the Saiyan clearly didn't have the same humor as her.  
"Actually it is but I can tell you I'm seventeen." He said, wanting to give us at least something to prove he was trustworthy. Tein and Yamcha however didn't seem to accept his answers and grew more suspicious of him.

"Odd that he won't volunteer his name." Tein muttered which I found to be surprising after he was the one who agreed to follow this Saiyan in the first place.

"Ya what is he hiding?" Yamcha asked though it was unexpected since he was skeptical of him from the start. I sighed as I looked over at Piccolo who didn't utter a single word since we got here. I could only guess what was running through his head right now…but whether he trusts this Saiyan or not was hard to say. I looked back as Bulma began giggling and looking at everyone as she turned.

"Hey boys we've probed him enough don't you think?" She asked as she pointed to the Saiyan who seem to be staring at the ground in a guilty manner. "If it wasn't for whoever-he-is here the entire planet would've been blown away." She stated and I nodded my head, taking Bulma's side on this. Vegeta growled in response. Bulma only took that as a good sign when she gave a wink at the Saiyan who only blushed in response. This is pretty much the last thing that happened before we all took our places and waited the three hours for Goku to arrive.

To be honestly with you this was pretty boring. No one talked and most of us were staring at the far distance unless you count the Saiyan who took sneak peeks at Vegeta and Bulma for whatever reason. Then Gohan had tried to talk to Piccolo about why he didn't join the rest of his kind on the new Namek but the answer was what I kind of expected from him.

"There isn't some great mystery to it. Peaceful life with my brethren would've bored me out of my skull." He said with a smirk on his face. I couldn't help but giggle, making Gohan turn to look at me in confusion.

"That's why you always push yourself right? Training cures boredom." I said in between giggling. Piccolo chuckled along with me.

"More or less Kinoko." He stated. This also started up Bulma's conversation with Krillin though I couldn't hear what they were exactly saying sadly though they ended up staring at the Saiyan who kept looking at Vegeta and he had caught on to it. He certainly wasn't going to just keep quiet about it.

"You keep staring. Am I so fascinating to you? If you're the Saiyan you're claimed to be certainly you've seen one of our kind before." He told him as he eyes never left the boy. This didn't seem to really bother him as he turned away from Vegeta with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Well I haven't." Was all he replied. I furrowed my eyebrows after that. He just had to be a half-Saiyan! What other possibility could there be!? I looked at him once more.

 _'But who could have been of his mother and father? And why did he show up now of all times?'_ I thought but I tracked this thought back as the boy looked at his watch before getting up and looking at everyone.

"It's been three hours everyone. Goku's ship should be touching down any minute." He stated as Bulma grinned while I looked up and gasp, the rest soon followed suit looking shocked as Chiaotzu and Tein confirmed it for everyone.

"Ya he right!"

"I sense a huge power coming this way!" Yamcha looked up looking slightly worried.

"It's heading right for us." He said as Bulma shielded her eyes from the sun while trying to search for Goku.

"Sounds like mystery boy was right on the money when he told us where Goku would coming back." She expressed as I saw a ball of light in the sky, making me jump up from the rock I was sitting on.

"Gohan! You know your dad's power better than anyone else…is it truly him?" I asked, looking over to him. He starred at the sky and nodded his head vigorously.  
"That's my dad! That's his energy I know it! DAAAADDDDD!" He screamed as the ball of light starting heading towards us at a rather rapid pace until it finally crashed a few feet away from us.

"LET'S GO!" Krillin shouted at everyone as he ran alongside Gohan and Tein and Yamcha. I flew, picking up the pace as I caught up with Piccolo and Vegeta. The Saiyan was right behind us.

"HEY! WAIT UP! THESE SHOES AREN'T MADE FOR RUNNING!" I heard Bulma scream and I couldn't help but feel bad so I turned around and picked Bulma up by hold my arms under her armpits and keep flying towards the crash site. Bulma smiled at me as I did so.

"Thanks Kinoko. You're the only one who cares it seems." She said with a bit of a bitter tone, making me chuckle a bit as I landed near the crash site and carefully put Bulma down.

"Don't hold a grudge Bulma. They're just excited to see Goku again." I said as we jugged up to where Gohan and the rest were looking at to see a space pod completely scratched at some places and really not in good shape as it landed deep within the hole it made. Then the door to the pod opened slowly and a hand grabbed the rim of the pod before completely stepping out only for us to see a confused and surprised Goku in a weird looking outfit. We ended up cheering and celebrating as Goku looked at all of us.

"What the…what are you all doing in the middle of nowhere?" he asked though he didn't get an answer as Gohan clutched his fists and smile.  
"Hiya dad! Welcome back to Earth!" He shouted as Bulma jumped up and down, waving her hands all over the place. I waved at him with a big, stupid grin on my face. He flew up still quite bewilderment about this whole thing.

"Seriously you guys how'd you know I'd be? It's not like I called ahead." He asked but Bulma already had an answer for him as she turned to the side and outstretched her hand towards the Lavender-haired boy.

"It was all thanks to him and he knew when you were going arrive to, right down to the minute!" She said as the boy smiled at Goku, clearly very happy to see him arrive.

"Ya dad! He's a friend of yours isn't he?" He asked and Goku looked him over but his eyes didn't show any sign of familiarity as he frowned once he was done.  
"Who are you?" He asked the boy, making everyone drop their smiles in a stunned state..

"Wait a sec. You don't know who this guy is?" Bulma asked puzzled by the response by Goku. He dropped to the ground and shook his head.  
"Sorry, never met the kid." He replied as the boy looked to the side.

"But if he's not your friend. How'd he figure out exactly when and where you'd be back?" She asked. Goku put his hand to his chin in a thinking position, trying to figure out what was going.

"I don't know…come to think of it…Frieza's ship locked onto my position. I bet they had a pretty good idea of when I was going to be coming down." He started. "…speaking of Frieza…who put him in his place anyway? That's some crazy energy…" He muttered as he looked at Piccolo. "You Piccolo? Or was it you Vegeta?" He inquired. Piccolo crossed his arms as he looked over at the boy.

"He was defeated…by this stranger, faster than you can blink." He stated as Goku looked over at the boy in astonishment. "And he can transform into a Super Saiyan."

"A Super Saiyan? You don't say." He said still staring at him before smiling and held his hands up to his waist. "Way to go kid! Congratulations on that! I've gotta admit I'm surprised…Vegeta always said there weren't any more Saiyans le-"He tried to finish but Vegeta quickly cut him off.

"Fool! What part of our planet exploded don't you understand!? The only other Saiyan who could've of survived is whoever raised that half-breed over there" He shouted, glancing at me. Goku didn't really seem all that interested in the tale Vegeta was saying or who this boy was really as he crossed his arms and grinned.

"Well I guess it really doesn't matter either way." He replied but Bulma placed a hand on her hips and frowned at him.

"Yes it does matter! Guess you still don't take anything seriously do you?"

"I don't?"

At this point the boy looked over at Goku and finally spoke up.

"Goku…I uh need to have a word with you." He said.

"Ok."

"But uh just the two of us." He replied, pointing over to an area that was far enough away so none of us could hear it. Goku furrowed his brow and nodded his head.  
"Alright then." And with that they headed off in the direction the boy pointed. Yamcha couldn't really believe Goku was just following him without a second thought.

"You just met the kid and you guys are keeping secrets?" He asked but Goku waved his hand in dismissal.

"Don't worry Yamcha, we'll be back." He said, flying off the ground alongside the boy.

"But-"I placed a hand on Yamcha's shoulder and shook my head.

"No point in trying to say anything further he's already gone to talk with him." I said, patting his shoulder as he looked the other way, irritated by the choice Goku had made. I sighed as I looked over to where Goku and the boy were I saw the boys eyes go wide before returning to normal. I don't understand why whatever he had to say couldn't be said to everyone here but it had to be important if it was just for Goku's ears. My eyes soon widened however as Goku suddenly became a Super Saiyan. My jaw dropped as I took a step closer, placing my hands back to my sides. Gohan only confirmed what I had seen.

"He just turned Super Saiyan like it was nothing!" He exclaimed. He had so much power! It was practically oozing off of him!

"This kind of power is insane….just like how the boy became one but Goku…he feels hundred times more powerful than him…" I trailed off before I looked at my hands. Was…was it possible for me to become one to? But...how do I do it? What does the transformation take? I clutched my hands as I looked back up to see the boy had become one as well and took out his sword and almost hit him before stopping and trying again but Goku blocked each attack with just his finger. There wasn't a single scratch on him. Once that was done the boy pulled away and threw his sword up in the air before leaning to one side so his sword could land in his sheath. Goku also returned to normal.

"Did you see that?"

"Just barely…these guys are off the charts…"

I heard everyone around me muttering but I was too focused on it as I kept my gaze on the two Saiyans. Goku seemed to be looking back at us for a second before returning to the boy. This was what happened for the most of their conversation until Goku took another look back...but his gaze seemed to be set on me but I couldn't tell the expression I also heard Piccolo growl behind me. He must be impatient about this whole like Vegeta is.

We then heard Goku yell before falling to the ground. Piccolo gasped a bit as Vegeta looked at the site in frustration.

"How long are they going to keep us waiting? I don't like being in the dark out here!" he shouted as Bulma crossed her arms and voice her thoughts.

"I can't believe he fell. Goku's usually more graceful than that." She expressed as Goku come back up looking a bit shaken from whatever the boy told him. After a while Goku turned to us once more with a huge grin on his face.

"Huh…wonder what Goku's doing looking over here…" he trailed off.

"I don't know but he's smiling pretty big." Pu'ar said looking at he turned his back to us. I have to admit this whole thing is bugging me. I just wish they'd tell us already instead of going back and forth on this! I frowned as the boy suddenly took off who-knows-where.

"Hey! Where's that kid flying off too!?" Yamcha asked as he saw Goku turning towards us with his arms crossed. Gohan took this as a time to run over to him, the rest of us followed behind.

"Dad! Hey dad!" He shouted as we were finally close enough to him. Krillin quickly jumped right to the point.

"Come on spill it! What did the two of you talk about!?" He asked though Goku didn't seem willing to spill the beans as he rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"Oh uh…you know...I don't want to bore you guys with it…" This sentence alone seems to upset Piccolo as he looked over at Goku with an impatient expression.  
"Just talk damn it. This news affects all of our futures, not just you." He stated bluntly. Goku jumped as he gasped and looked at Piccolo.

"P-piccolo? So you heard all of it?" He asked. He nodded.

"Of course I did. A Namekains ears are far more sensitive than any humans." He said. I didn't know that…so he must have heard a lot of the conversations that we've had around him…I wonder why he hasn't said anything before... I quickly shook that off as it wasn't the time. Bulma then interjected into the conversation.

"In that case…what's so important?"

"Ya tell us Goku."

Goku didn't seem so sure of what to do as he was surrounded by his friends who demanded an answer from him.

"I uh…no I mean so he..." He chopped his words and couldn't make a complete sentence. Piccolo then stepped in once more.

"If you're not feeling up to the task, I'll fill them in myself."

"But if you tell anyone Tr-"

"Calm down already. I'm not going to say anything that would threaten his existence but the rest of us shouldn't have to die a horrible death because we didn't commit to our training!" he said, making us all go wide eyed as he explained that the kid had come from the future to stop a horrible event that takes place three years from now with two androids who in his timeline kill everyone in their path, including most of the Z fighters and they should be here on the 12th of May on an island nine miles of South City. By the end of his explaining Yamcha only looked at him in a funny manner.

"You're messing with us aren't you? He's kidding right?" He asked the rest of them but no one really answered him back and Bulma was muttered the words, _"_ Time machine huh?" while Piccolo only kept his stoic expression.

"You're welcome to believe whatever you want but I plan on training, harder than ever before. If you'd rather perish then go ahead." He said, filling the rest with fear before looking over at me. "Are you ready to push yourself beyond your limits once more Kinoko?" He asked me and I nodded eagerly, ready to change what was written in the boy's timeline. Then Gohan gasped as well as Yamcha.

"What in the!?" He exclaimed and the rest looked in their direction only to see the boy in what I could only assume was the time machine he arrived in. He waved at us as he took off and this got the rest to finally agree to take the three years to train. Each blasted off in a different direction while I followed Piccolo to start what I could only think to be...

 _the most intense three years of training anyone would ever have but it's worth it to rewrite history so no one dies this time._


	4. Three Year's Training! Androids Have Arr

I sat back as Gohan slid across the cold, snowy ground trying to keep on his feet. Piccolo and Goku rushed up on either side of him and threw punches after punches. Gohan's mart and fast but he couldn't keep up the blocking and dodging even as Gohan deflected a Ki blast that ended heading towards Goku.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Piccolo screamed about to punch Gohan and send him flying but I ended up intervening, sending my foot into the side of Piccolos face pushing him back but it didn't do as much as I hoped as he still had his feet to the ground. He touched his face before I felt I kick to the back of my head sending me crashing into Gohan, pushing us towards the edge the cliff. The weight proved too much for it and broke apart beneath us. We screamed as we fell but I made sure to grab Gohan and push him against my chest as we did so in the end we crashed to the icy floor but only I really took the brunt of it, feeling intense pain shot all the way up it. I cried in pain as Gohan managed to get out my grasp and turned to me with wide eyes.

"Kinoko! A-are you alright!?" He stuttered, looking at me. I managed to smile at him as I pushed myself off the snow despite the pain it caused me and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-ya don't worry about me Gohan. The real question is are you?" I asked as I looked him over for any cuts or bruises. He nodded his head shakily before we both overheard Piccolo's voice from up above.

"That was a good surprise attack but don't expect this to work in battle every time. You two still have a lot to learn….but I suppose we should call it a day." He said with his stare directly on us. Goku nodded in agreement…but Gohan didn't seem to like it one bit as he clutched his fist and looked back to Piccolo.

"No...I don't want to stop yet! Let's keep going just a little bit longer!" He started before looking at me. "Neither of us are stronger yet!" Then he returned to Piccolo. "We have to keep on training until we're just as strong as you! He finished. I got up carefully as I pointed a finger at them both.

"Gohan's right! We have to keep going! Those androids aren't a joke. We need to stand a chance or this entire timeline will become like that kids." I shouted. They both looked at us before Piccolo waved his up to beckon us up.

"Fine but this time I don't want either of you to hold back _understand_?" He asked and I flinched in response as I knew he was referring to me. I sighed and nodded as Gohan smiled as did the same. We both flew towards the top and landed to see Goku and Piccolo pulling off their weighted clothing to make this a bit more intense than before. Gohan and I did the same.

"Alright….training begins NOW!" He shouted before Piccolo teleported behind Goku and crashed his fist into Goku's back, making him fly into the air before he managed to catch himself and stay a flout. Piccolo followed him as I heard Gohan's footsteps and him screaming as he leaped into the air, preparing to kick me in the side. My eyes widened as I caught it and threw him into the air as he spun around before balancing himself. I joined him in the air before we rushed at each other as he sent kicks and punches my way. I spent most of it dodging or blocking it.

" _I don't know how long I can keep this up. He's not slowing down on his attacks.'_ I thought as I caught one of his wrists and sent him crashing into piccolo. I joined up alongside Goku while Piccolo and Gohan fixed themselves and stood across from us. Piccolo raised his fingers to his forehead and Gohan crossed his arms and fired a special attack at us...Just as they got close Goku teleported whereas I gulped and just barely managed to deflect the one aimed at me. It flew off and hit one of the mountains nearby. I felt a small amount of pride in that but it wasn't long before Piccolo and Goku had it out, teleporting and fighting in various places. It was hard keeping up with them as my eyes searched and looked for them, trying to find some kind of opening to use but Gohan beat me to it, going up slamming his foot between their fight. Their eyes went wide before Goku was bombarded with various attacks.

I took this as my chance and raised my fist as I rushed over to Piccolo and prepared to strike at him but he caught it and sent his other fist into my face. Hard. I fell a few feet before catching myself. The stinging was horrible but I clutched my teeth and tried to bare it. Piccolo quickly caught up to me and we engaged in a similar session to Goku's and Gohan's.

"I thought I told you to not hold back?" He asked me, blocking my attack towards his chest. I growled in response.

"I am. I don't know what else you want from me master." I said, more bitterly than I meant.

"What I want is….TO FIGHT LIKE IT'S YOUR LAST!" He screamed, kneeing me in the stomach. I felt the breath knocked right out of me as he sent me flying in the sky before stopping myself and glaring at him, rushing right back to him.

"THEN THAT'S WHAT YOU'LL GET!" I yelled, colliding my fist with his face and sent him flying this time.

"No…..holding…back….right…?" I asked in between trying to catch my breath and speak though I felt a wavy of dizziness overcome me but I refused to let it get the best of me as we kept the training session going… _until the three years were up._

~Three years later~

"Please, please, please. Just promise me you'll be careful and you're sure you don't want the lunches I packed out?" Chi-Chi asked as she held out lunches wrapped in a small dark blue cloth towards Gohan and Goku while Piccolo and I stood at a distance from them.

"Ya but we appreciate the thought." Gohan said, looking at her. Goku nodded his head saying 'thank you' to her before turning around to me and Piccolo.

"Alright let's go."

Like that we vanished from Chi-Chi's sight and appeared in the sky, flying towards South City as fast as we possibly could, well more like Gohan was zooming through the skies. He seemed so willing to do this this after the three years of training we had….he really doesn't seem the kid I met when I was just eighteen though I guess we've both grown up both physically and emotionally. My thoughts were cut off when Goku's voice rang out.

"Slow down Gohan! We've got plenty of time. No point in using up all your strength just getting there right?" Gohan agreed and he started slowing down a bit so we could all keep up with him now. Once that was done Piccolo finally asked the question we've all had on our minds since the training.

"So Goku, honestly, these androids we're rushing off to face. Think we can beat them?" Goku looked at him with a bit of smirk as he took a minute to think about the answer.

"Well it's tough to say before we've seen them. We'll know soon enough though."

"Glad one of us is relaxed. A pair of glorified tin-cans out to be child's play…." He started "….but I can't shake this feeling we're somehow way over our heads." He finished. MY eyes widened at that statement. I was really glad Gohan was ahead of us enough so he didn't have to hear this conversation.

"Over our heads?" Goku asked, looking at him once more, clearly not expecting that from him but he didn't say anything more on it so Goku decided to try and help ease his nerves.

"Look if these things give you trouble, don't put yourself at risk trying to be a hero. If you go, the Dragonball's go." He warned before he was cut off from further discussion of it by Gohan who smiled and pointed ahead.

"Hey dad, look! Krillin's up there!"

I smiled as well when I soon spotted him from Gohan's pointing.

"Well I sure hope he's training went well." I muttered as Gohan flew closer to him and tried to get his attention.

"Hey! Behind you!" He shouted as he finally caught up with Krillin though Krillin was less than cheery about the situation we were soon to be facing. I didn't pay too much attention on the whole thing until Gohan spoke up about our destination.

"Hey we're about nine miles past South City right?" He started and I looked up to see the island Piccolo talked about right in plain view. "There's the island! This is the place!" He shouted as we lowered down towards the island, which seemed to be quite a popular island with the amount of buildings and roads with people walk up and down them.

"Big island." Goku commented, peering down at it.

"Ya...and a densely populated pretty big island from the looks of it." Krillin added.

"We'll have to think of some way to lure the androids things away from the city once they how so the people living there don't get caught in the cross-fire." Gohan stated.

"Good point. We don't need this city falling into their hands." I added in before Krillin looked to the side, towards a mountain area.

"I'm picking up a couple of power sources coming from the mountains. I'm guessing that's Yamcha and the others." It was just a guess but it was good enough as Goku told everyone to go down there and meet them. They seemed to have sensed us as well when they raised their hands, waving and smiling as well as shouting from where they were. I waved back…until I noticed the baby in Bulma's arms.

' _Did Bulma and Yamcha….'_ My own thought trailed off as I felt heat on my cheeks from jut the idea alone. I quickly shook that off as fast as I could while Yamcha looked at all of us.

"Fashionable late as always huh?" He asked us. I rubbed the back of my neck while laughing nervously.

"Well we still have some time before the androids show up so rushing wasn't exactly a priority." I stated as Bulma came closer to us holding the boy in her arms firmly.

"Bulma…" Goku started.

"…is that a…." Gohan tried to finish it but no words seem to come out after that. Bulma on the other hand didn't seem to answer his question as she just ended up observing both him and me.

"Gohan...wow I can't believe how big you are! You're giant!" She started before then talking about me. "And Kinoko, you look more grown up and more mature now!" She exclaimed to us. I looked at her with a bit of a smile.

"Well that's because I am. Three years means I'm now twenty-two, not that I feel like it…" I started before I hastily changed the subject and pointed at her. "So you're here…to just observe right?"" I asked and she nodded as she adjusted the baby in arms.

"That's right. I'm just observing, so once I get a good look at the androids we'll be on our way." She stated, making me feel very relived though…this is what she did last time so if the androids are somewhere she's not…she'll track them down…with a baby in her…arms….that thought made me more nervous than before, even when Krillin tried bring up the baby issue.

"uhh…I got to admit I'm more interested by the cute thing in your arms than your reason for being here Bulma." He admitted as Gohan looked over at Yamcha, beaming.

"So you two got married? That's great Yamcha!" He expressed but Yamcha frowned and didn't look at any of us.

"The kids not mine ok?" He stated, shocking most of us but he kept going. "Bulma and I...we broke it off way back. Ask her who the proud papa is. You won't believe it." He said in a low tone while walking to the side to get the some space and possible not wanting to hear the answer. Goku soon went up to the child and pointed at the child with the biggest grin I've ever seen.

"Haha…ha. The pride papa is Vegeta right Trunks?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow at that as Bulma looked at him in a state of confusion.

"How in the world could you possible already know? I haven't even told anyone yet because I was intended it to be a surprise." Goku then shrunk back from her and laughed in a high-strung manner.

"Hahahaha! Oh just the impression I get from the kid I guess…I mean with that nose, it is kinda of obvious hahahaha!" I rubbed my temples as it was too noticeable he was hiding something but he refused to tell us what it was, Bulma however didn't seem to catch on.

"Ok….but you knew his name."

"Wow! I guess it right on the first try!? I must be psychic!" Goku exclaimed, trying his hardest to fit in the pieces of how he knew. Everyone seemed of have bought it…or maybe they just didn't care as Krillin spoke up next, still not processing the info.

"Vegeta!? You mean Vegeta is someone's daddy!?" He inquired. Well it was kind of surprising…who knew man with such an ego could get someone like Bulma? I sighed.

' _Right…Bulma's not the best person out there either.'_ I thought as Piccolo walked up from behind us and directed his attention on Bulma.

"Right. So where is Vegeta now? Out buying formula?" He asked with a bit of a mocking tone to it though I doubt he'd ever admit that.

"I don't keep tabs on him. I mean it's not like we're a couple or anything but I bet he shows up here before long. Last I saw him he was training for this day so I doubt he'd miss it." Bulma stated. Goku only agreed to it saying that he had no doubt Vegeta will come. Then Tein walked up to us.

"I had to leave Chiaotzu behind. Sorry to say it but I just don't think the little guy would be up for a fight of this caliber." I looked at him and chimed in.

"Do you feel ready enough to handle them without Chiaotzu?" I asked. Tein looked over at me then his hand's, tightened them.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be for this." Was all he said to me but I nodded, satisfied with the answer. Aft that Bulma told us it was nearly time for the androids to arrive and that she'll only leave once she's seen the androids herself. So for the remaining time Piccolo and Tein looked to see any sighs of the androids while the rest of us tried to make Trunks laugh.

"Bu bu bahhh!" Gohan made various sounds and noises and made faces as Trunks squealed in delight and I think took a really liking to Gohan.

"Hehe…I can't tell whose cuter, you or the baby." I teased him. Gohan rubbed the back of his head before he had an idea and dragged me over to Trunks.

"It's your turn this time! Go ahead and give it shot." He said in an excited tone. I chuckled and nodded before crouching down to the baby's level.

"hmmm…what should I do….oh I know!" I stuck my tongue out and went crossed-eyed. It didn't take long before he started his little giggling fit once more while Bulma had to readjust her hold on him. I backed away and turned to Krillin.

"Why don't you give this a shot? I bet you'll do better than all of us." I said to him. Krillin smiled and agreed as he stood in front of the baby this time.

"Alright…hm…what kind of face would you like?" This questioned appeared in vain however as Trunks already started snickering at him. If he wasn't a baby I'd he was making fun of him...

"Hey…lets hold off on the laughter until I make one." That was when we all ended up laughing at Krillin's remark.

"Someone's headed this way."

We all turned to look at Piccolo.

"I don't sense evil though." He remarked as an important factor which means whoever it was, it certainly couldn't have been an android.

"Y-you think it's Vegeta?" Gohan asked, sounding scared and unsure but Krillin reminded us all that he is in fact evil. I squinted, seeing a car approach us alarmingly fast before it landed on the rock we were on. That's when we got a good look at the person in the car.

"Yajirobe!" Goku shouted as he hopped right out of his car and gave us, or rather Goku, a small bag of Sensu-Beans and returned to his ship, insisting that he wouldn't join that fight as he likes being alive and then flew off. That's always when Tein spoke up and told us it was exactly ten and there wasn't a single sign of the androids in sight…but soon we heard an explosion and looked in the sky to see Yajirobe's ship in flames and going down towards the city. When the smoke finally cleared…there appeared to be two figures hovering in the air before landing in the city.

"Did you see where!?" Yamcha asked as he and the rest of us searched for the figures, trying to find something, anything of them.

"Did you see who they were?" Krillin asked, trying to find them like the rest.

"No, sorry. I wasn't able to get a good look at them…and come to think of it I didn't sense any power from them either!" My eyes widened. He was right I couldn't sense them either! Nothing! Not even a bit of energy!

"Wait…the androids are machines right? So maybe we can't sense them!" Gohan informed us, making Yamcha look at him like he was crazy while I just stood there, trying to understand how on Earth we could possible do this.

"How are we supposed to do this then?" I muttered, completely forgetting that Piccolo could still hear it.

"We'll have to track them down the old fashioned way." He told me as well as the others. Goku gripped the Sensu-beans and nodded.

"Right. Everyone! Pick a street!" Then Goku looked over at Bulma and threw her the Sensu-beans. "You stay here. Hold onto these." Bulma nodded and caught the Sensu-Beans in her hands.

"Don't try to take them all alone. If you get a fix on them, let the rest of us know!" He warned though I didn't noticed the extra glance he gave to me before fixing it on his son. "Gohan I need you to check on Yajirobe. I think he bailed out." To this Gohan agreed. Piccolo then took a deep breath before shouting, "Let's go!" and we split up and picked a street while Gohan went to take care of Yajirobe.

I landed near one of the many busy streets in this city, readied in a fighting stance and searched around frantically but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Damn it! How am I supposed to know what to search for when I don't even know what they look like!?" I shouted, scaring the civilians around me.

"Hey what's your problem missy? Don't just go shouting like that, you could give someone a heart attack." A rather old man told me and wagged his finger in the process. I backed away from him and waved my hands back and forth in front of my face.

"Uh I didn't mean to…I'll just be going now sorry." I said before flying off in a random direction, making those people even more scared. I felt a bit guilty but nothing I can do about as I had to keep searching. I landed myself on top a building and did another scan of the area…but I suddenly felt a wave of something...I couldn't quite describe it but nothing around quite felt…the same. I looked at my hands but nothing about me seemed different.

"I wonder what that was all ab-"I was cut off when an explosion was heard near me and I instantly rushed over there only to be greeted with a dying Yamcha and what I could only guess was the two androids we were looking for. I landed on the ground near Tein as he was here before me and the rest soon landed as well.

"Ah we have company." Said the one who was holding Yamcha by the face. He appeared to be an old android as his face consisted of wrinkles and grey hair that went to his back. The other android next him is a bit chubby and completely ghost white in skin color with earrings on either side of him. His blue eyes flashed red as he looked over at Goku.

"Correction new target identified as Son Goku one-hundred percent match." He stated in a typical mono-tone computer voice.

"Well then looks like I don't need this anymore." The older android stated before throwing Yamcha to the ground, that hole still present in his chest. I should have been more horrified but a part of me felt like this was a normal thing to have happen to him though Goku still looked somewhat surprised at it.

"Oh no! Yamcha's been Yamchaed! Quick Krillin give him a Sensu!" Piccolo looked at him.

"Goku…"

"Oh right. Quick Krillin! Take him to Bulma!" He shouted and Krillin walked over to him and started to pick him up though he couldn't resist mocking him in the process.

"Ha! Looks like there's two kinds of fisting in this city now." He joked at Yamcha's expense.

"Prreetty sure he's bleeding out." Piccolo said, suggesting to Krillin to hurry up and take him to Bulma. Krillin sighed and placed his arm on his shoulder.

"Alright fine…..Bulma'll get it." He muttered that last part as he flew off with Yamcha, leaving just the four of us to take on these androids but I don't think Goku was really focused on them as he seemed to be still stuck on Yamcha.

"Man, seeing that hole in his chest...kinda of makes my chest hurt, like a lot…anybody else?" He asked and I only wanted to just roll my eyes at him. Piccolo on the other hand ignored him and started talking to the androids.

"So then…you two must be the androids. " This resulted in the older android turning his head, which made a type of mechanical noise, in shock.

"What!? Impossible! How did you know we were androids!?" He asked in a disbelief kind of manner.

"Scanning for probabilities…scanning…..scanning…" The other android said as his eyes began to flash red now and then as kept scanning, which made this even more obvious that they are in fact androids.

"Couldn't tell you off the top of my head." Piccolo said in a sarcastic tone.

"Processing complete. They are Psychic, ninety-two point four percent." He informed before his eyes flashed once more. "THEY CAN SEE THE FUTURE!"

"Psychic eh? Well then betcha you won't expect THIS!" He shouted then started shooting lasers out of his eyes. I dodged some as he seemed to be randomly hitting them in different places around us.

"That's a bit of dick move!" I shouted, dodging another laser beam.

"STOP IT!" Goku shouted.

"NEVER!"

At this point Goku rushed forward and punched him in the face sending him back a few inches and making his hat fall to the floor. He turned back around and picked his hat back up and made sure to securely lock it in place on his head.

"Ah I see you've discovered that off-switch to my ocular-vepo beams is in my check but you're all too late! The entire population of this city has been reduced to ash. Now no one shall interfere with my revenge." Goku looked around.

"Actually I'm pretty sure you only-"He tried to say but Piccolo cut him off before he revealed anything.

"Yes. The entire population." Piccolo stressed to him.

"Oh right." He started before clutching his fist. "You are most unkind!" Now I _really_ wish I could hit him for that. I blinked from what I just thought…

' _Where is that coming from?'_ I didn't have a chance to think that over as Tein has chimed into the conversation as he looked around.

"We really should move this though." He then looked at Piccolo. "Hey Piccolo know any good wastelands around here?" He asked, striking a bit of a nerve with him as a result.

"Why are you asking me?"

"You know why."

At that Piccolo sighed in defeat and said there was one northwest about hundreds miles away, stating. "It's actually kind of nice."

"Then it's a date!" Goku shouted and the rest of us took off as Piccolo tried to convince us it wasn't really worth ruining with its _'nice rock formation's'_ and _'Neat cacti'_ but it was too late as we had already arrived to said wasteland.

 _And were prepared to kick some android ass!_


	5. Goku's Heart attack! Vegeta's back?

The androids landed first upon the wasteland then the rest of us soon touched ground on it as well. My eyes kept glancing at Goku who seemed to be panting and sweating already and we haven't even done very much. Is he already losing energy? I find that hard to believe but...maybe..I had no real answers so I just threw this thought away and focused back on the androids.

"Alright...now that we're away from the city we can-" Piccolo started but Goku quickly cut him off.

"….Does it feel hot out here for any of you guys?...because… it's hot." He commented in between panting. I sighed as Piccolo just kinda of ignored him.

"As I was saying…we can finally get this underway but first…who are you and what do you want?" He asked with a slight glare at both of them. The older android didn't seem too keen on answering his questions however.

"You don't need to know why. Just know that I despise every one of you, especially him." He spit out, looking directly at Goku who really didn't seem to care about the conversation at hand as he just kind of voice his thoughts.

"Hey….does anyone have any bacon?...I sort of ate all of my pocket bacon on the way here…." I could feel myself getting a headache just from that comment alone.

"Goku please focus on the task at hand…." I muttered while the older androids continued with his explanation.

"But allow me to shed a little light for you. For the last fourteen years, ever since the twenty-second world's art tournament,"

"Oh! I remember that one! I got hit by a car!" Goku interjected.

"Indeed. Since then my Insectoid Nanoborg has been surveying and processing every battle you have fought, rating them on a scale one to ten." He explained. That got my attention…Goku's never really fought me…not a real battle anyway…

"Do you have anything on me?" I asked. The chubbier one began a scanning for a bit before looking at me.

"Negative. No collection of battles recorded or surveyed." He stated. I couldn't help the smirk that made it onto my face before it quickly disappeared when the older android spoke up.

"You weren't really of any value to us anyway so we didn't see the point. Son Goku is the one we only really care about." He said. I clenched my fists and glared at the both of them. I could feel the rage building up inside me….that was just uncalled for! Who does this old guy think he is!?

"Oh you can go fu-"I was quickly caught off when Tein covered my mouth, preventing me from finishing my sentence.

" Not the time for that Kinoko. Anyway…out of curiosity…how was ours?" Tein asked changing the subject a little while making sure I had no way of getting out of his grip. The chubbier one scanned once more, his eyes flashing red.

"Six point five out of ten."

"That's fair I guess." Tein said in a bit of a low tone, I don't think he wasn't expecting such a low score.

"How about mine?" Piccolo inquired. The android scanned again.

"Eight out of ten." He stated, making Piccolo laugh, happy to be higher than the others. I took this time to jab my elbow into Tein's stomach, making him back away from me. I crossed my arms in triumph, ignoring the gaze I was receiving from him in return and focused on the conversation at hand.

"I have utilized this information to calibrate ourselves appropriately. We are now powerful enough to kill Son Goku and take revenge for what he did myself and the Red Ribbon Army!" He exclaimed, sounding very sure that his plan was going to work smoothly. Even Piccolo seemed to be surprised.

"Wow…so you even followed him all the way to Namek huh?" He asked. This is when the older android went looked at him though his expression seemed…to that of panic and irritation.

"Of course I did!" He started before looking over to the other android. "19….what is Namek?" He asked it. I raised an eyebrow as '19' started it's usually scanning process.

"….Data not found." '19' finally responded. This seemed to only anger the older android more as a result.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'DATA NOT FOUND'?" He shouted at '19' who looked through his database again.

"Insectoid Nanoborg destroyed during Saiyan attack."

"Bugger all." This seemed to amuse Piccolo as he crossed his arms and smirked at the androids.

"So…I guess you've never seen a Super Saiyan then." Piccolo mused. The android turned to '19' seemly to make sure.

"19?"

"Data not found" The android turned back to Piccolo soon after.

"Then no." He answered. This time Piccolo turned to Goku, his panting and sweating only increasing since the conversation began.

"Goku."

"Oh ya ok." Soon he held his breath in for a split second before he started screaming and held his arms to each side of him. His arms, legs, chest...all of it become more bulky. His eyes turned green and his hair spiked up and turned into a shining, golden yellow, including his eyebrows as well. To put in more bluntly…he became a Super Saiyan. The transformation, the appearance, the power...it was all there. I frowned, feeling jealousy build up. He could do what I couldn't do…if only I could learn how to do it then maybe…I shook my head.

'Damn it Kinoko! Don't turn into Vegeta now! That's the last thing we need.' I thought but the emotion just swarmed my head, kind of eating away any other thought. It just made this much harder for me to just sit and watch it all happen.

"Power-up exceeds projected parameters." 19 mentioned though this didn't seem to faze the older android, in fact this seem to only make him more eager to kill Goku.

"I don't care if you're a Super-Saiyan or a super-side. 19 kill him! Kill him proper!" He shouted at the android. 19 took a sort of battle stance, ready to kill him but….

"Executing …..loading….ten percent…twenty percent….forty percent….seventy percent…sixty-five percent…"

"Wait….what?" The older android asked in confusion as 19 eyes just turned completely red with white crosses replacing the pupils. Noises sprang from him to worsen matters.

"A fatal error has occurred. This program will now shut down. Would you like to send a report?" He asked the android who only look agitated by the failure.

"No! Don't send a report!"

"Sending report."

"Son of a whore! Now to wait five minutes to do absolutely nothing!" He said angrily before Goku sped up to 19 and sent his fist into the androids face, making it go right into the nearest rock before getting out from it, to which started Goku's fight with him….though Goku seemed to be winning as his constant barrage of attacks kept 19 from attacking. This has been majority of the fight. The rest of us have been watching from the ground, confident that Goku can win this fight….though the older android seemed to have a different opinion.

"Are you afraid?" We all looked at him in a bit of a skeptical gaze. "It's ok you know, to feel that creeping, seizing fear, not everyone faces their death so openly. I'll admit your composure is admirable, even in the face of you inevitable demise, you still keep calm, cool and….OH FOR GOD SAKES 19 THROW A FUCKING PUNCH!" He shouted at 19, who didn't seem to be listening to a word he was saying as Goku punched him right in the stomach. After that Gohan, Krillin and Yamcha joined us.

"Mr. Piccolo! What have we missed!?" Gohan inquired. Piccolo kept his gaze toward the fight as he explained.

"Well your father is currently handing the Pillsbury Doughbot his generous white ass." He said as bluntly as one could be. The older android however didn't seem to agree.

"Yes well your feeble understanding of our abilities would lead you believe such…but 19 has yet to truly demonstrate his full killing proficiency." He started before looking at said android. "19! Attack from the left! The android tried to attack only for Goku to dodge and spin his hand, ramming it into his face.

"NO MY LEFT!" He shouted before gaining his composure and turning to us. "As I was saying…19 is merely lowing your comrade into a false sense of security and once we….19! DODGE!" He screamed at the android.

"Beginning dodge protocol." He started before Goku kneed him up towards the chin.

"Why are you starting a sub-routine!? It's not that complex!" At this Piccolo turned to look at Gohan and I could tell what he was thinking even if Gohan didn't have a clue…poor kid...just needs to learn how to dodge...

"Regardless...once we've secured our vantage point. Android 19 will go in for the kill and your precious Son Goku will feel full sting of my vengeance!" He declared before 19 was slapped back down to the ground, slamming him deep within the Earthly soil.

"Hmm… a moment." The android said before staring at the beaten up android that is 19. "19! Would you stop messing around!?" This appeared to be in vain however as Goku held at his hands and pulled them back.

"…Ka…..me…." He started as the older android looked a bit worried.

"Oh that's a bit distressing. 19! Respond! Immediately!" 19 just looked at the blast, completely ignoring the androids orders.

"….Ha…me…" Goku said, making the blue energy in his hands expand.

"19! What are you!? In insane mode!? Start responding this instant before I shove my. Boot. Up. Your. Ass!" This seemed to work as Goku finally blasted his attack and the android raised his hand towards it. The entire blast went into his hands, completely not harming him in any shape or form.

" fully online." 19 stated with a smirk. I didn't think it was possible for him to have any other kind of expression except stoic. The older android looked surprised but seemed quite pleased with the result this time. I looked at Goku, who was breathing even more heavily after that Kamehameha.

"Huh…..didn't seem to work….don't worry guys I'll try again, double strength!" He said holding his hands in the same position and repeating the same words….well until Yamcha cut in.

"Goku don't! They can absorb your energy!" This caught Piccolo attention rather fast as he looked over Yamcha.

"Hold on a sec…did you know?" He asked in an irritated manner. Yamcha seemed confused by his sudden tone.

"Y-ya…I thought it when the old man was holding me earlier." He mentioned to us and I asked what was on everyone's mind.

"And you couldn't tell us this piece of information an few moments ago?" I asked him, feeling like he just as much an idiot as Goku was. Yamcha glared at me, as well as the rest of the group.

"Hey! Give me a break! I've already been through enough crap today! If I wanted to be bitched at, I would've of stayed with Bulma and the baby!" He shouted at us. Krillin quickly launched to his defense.

"Ya guys lay off him! He needs this like he needs a hole in the chest! Huh? Huuuh?" He said like he was nudging us to acknowledge his little joke on Yamcha. None of us really said anything…except...for Goku.

"I get it!"

"And he's got you!" The older android pointed out as 19 managed to get in front of Goku, towering over him with that…creepy ass smile on his face. Goku noticed him and seemed to be smirking at him.

"Oh hey. Can I have that energy back?" Goku before being quickly slapped across the face and, to add insult to injury, kneed in the stomach by the android. Gohan's eyes widened as he shouted "Dad!" before Goku was knocked right down to the ground but luckily he caught himself and floated gently to the ground.

"Guys…don't want to make a scene…but pretty sure I'm dying." He said, grabbing his chest to make the state of his well-being more obvious to us. My eyes widened, trying to process what he just said as Gohan looked at him in worry.

"What's going on!? He hasn't used that much energy!" Gohan was right. Goku barely used up a tenth of it but he's severely weak right now…even in Super-Saiyan form! Goku looked over at us or more specifically at Krillin.

"Krillin! Senzu-bean!" Krillin then jumped into the air with the pouch holding said beans and opened it, taking a bean and throwing it at Goku who caught it with ease.

"Thanks buddy!" He started gulping the bean down only for him to fall with his hands and knees on the ground, crying out in pain. "Oh god it made it worse!"

"Goku! What's wrong?" Piccolo asked him.

"Chest…hurts….hard to….breathe…"

"How's your arm!?"

"Dunno…..can't feel it…..is that normal?" After that response Piccolo looked at the rest of us.

"So…Goku's having a heart attack." He bluntly stated to us like it wasn't a big deal…Gohan on the other hand tried to talk to his father and make sense of the situation.

"Dad! You took the medicine….right?" He asked, referring to the medicine that that kid from the future gave us to help with this problem.

"Yaa…I mean I started to." He trailed off.

"Started to- What!? You mean you stopped!? Why did you stop!?" He shouted the question at him, clearly angry and upset by this discovery as it was the only thing that could save his life right now.

"Because it was grape-flavored!" He whined before 19 came off and sent his foot into his face, sending him skidding across the ground until he stopped…that's when he lost his golden hair and glow...I don't even think that was possible…

"Did Goku….just lose?" I asked gobsmacked by the scene in front of me. The rest turned tense even as Goku shakily brought his head up a bit.

"Piccolo…tag in!" He shouted. Piccolo tried to rush at the older android only to get shot through the chest with his eye beams, completely wounding him. My eyes widened and I quickly rushed over to him and looked over his wound before looking at Krillin.

"You wouldn't happen to have anymore Senzu-Beans would you?" I asked him. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you kidding? I'm not just giving these things away." He said firmly to me. I glared at him for a while before I heard a crash and Goku screaming in pain. I turned to see 19 landed on top of him, making it impossible for Goku to escape.

"Well boys I can't say it hasn't been fun, in fact if I still had a penis it would be quite auspicious that we are wearing baggy pants but enough about hypothetical erections. 19! Suck him dry!" He shouted. I felt very gross after hearing that whereas Krillin laughed in the background. 19 on the other hand placed his hand on Goku's throat. Gohan was shouting, telling him to stop.

"Mine…Mine….Mine….Mine…Mine!"

A voice kept repeating, getting closer and closer to us, in fact it sounded an awful lot like a certain prince I kno-

Suddenly a fist came flying towards the android, colliding with his cheek. Getting him off Goku and onto the ground, skidding across like he made Goku did and finally into a rock, creating dust particles around him.

"Mine" The voice repeated. I sighed as it was none other than Vegeta, smirking like he had just won the fight already.

"And the protical asshole returns." I turned to see Piccolo had his eyes opened and he was getting up. My jaw fell open as Gohan rushed to his side.

"I wanted to wait for an opening on the androids so I faked my injury but now he's here." He stated, his tone mixed with disappointment and annoyance.

"So you weren't actually wounded?" Gohan asked.

"No but I've got a better question…where was my senzu-bean!?" Piccolo asked, looking at both of us. I picked my jaw from the floor and stood, looking back at him with my hands in front of my face.

"Hey! I tried to get one for you but Krillin refused to budge!" I shouted. As I said this Krillin popped out of nowhere and threw one at Piccolo's head shouting "Senzu-bean!" Piccolo's face was one of not being very amused. I sighed as I looked over at Goku who seemed to be weakling smiling at Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta…" He started but Vegeta already cut him off from anything further.

"Kakarot you idiot what are you doing?"

"Dying….mostly…little help?" He asked and Vegeta managed to kick him over to Piccolo who held out his hand and caught Goku without much of a problem. He then lowered him down to the ground and Gohan put Goku's arm around him.

"Come on dad. We'll get you home and give you the medicine." He tried to do this but Yamcha ended up stopping him and put his arms on Goku.

"No let me do it…let's be honest…if I stay I'll probably just get in the way." This phrase seemed to trigger everyone's opinion.

"Yep."

"Probably."

"No offense."

"Would be best."

"Why are you even here!?"

Yamcha looked at us pissed about our reactions and statements…but Krillin pushed him over the edge by throwing him a Senzu-bean on top of everything else. He picked Goku and threw him over his shoulder.

"…..You know what? Have fun." Was all he had to say before flying off. Something tells me he was going to hold that one against us but none of us had time to think on that for long as 19 looked at the direction Yamcha was in and seemed to be tracking him.

"Primary threat escaping…..two kilometers….three kilometers…."

"Excuse me but you primary threat is right here." Vegeta cut in, pointing a finger at himself. 19 looked at him briefly only to return back towards Yamcha and Goku.

"Six Kilometers….seven kilometers…" 19 kept going. Vegeta stood there stunned.

"Am I being ignored?" He asked only to have the older android look at him and answer his question.

"Don't mind him he's programmed to only respond to my command. 19! Forget about Son Goku! We can finish him at our leisure. For now focus on…" He trailed off, looking at Vegeta. "….who are you again?" He asked though 19 was already on it.

"Scanning…Vegeta prince of all Saiyans." He informed.

"More like prince of all five Saiyans." I said in between fake coughs I did. Vegeta glared at me as the older android completely found the data...less than thrilling.

"Oh of course...how could I forget? 19 take care of him." He said with such a casual tone you'd almost think he was underestimating Vegeta.

"Ohhh this is precious! You expect beat me with this atoma-ton of fun?" He asked, insulting 19 in the process. 19 looked at him.

"Registering insult….retort: You are short and your hair line is receding." Vegeta was hardly fazed by such an insult….bet it was one he hasn't heard before.

"Ohhh scathing." He remarked.

"Your confidence is noted Vegeta but Son Goku is able to achieve a form far beyond anything we've ever seen before and we still beat him. And 19 has extended knowledge of all your techniques." The older android warned him.

"Oh is that right? Quite the cutting edge piece of tech you got there but I'm curious….can it feel fear?" He asked in a smooth manner. 19 tried to answer his question but he had nothing that provided him with the answer. "Let's fix that shall we?" Vegeta said before he started screaming and the world shook around him, rocks floating upwards while the ground had cracks where his feet were…and before we knew it he turned into….my eyes widened…A Super Saiyan! I clenched my fists even tighter; the feelings of jealousy came back.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me! Now Vegeta can do it to!? How!?" I shouted, more towards myself than him but Gohan seemed just as confused as I was.

"I thought you had to have a pure heart to become a Super-Saiyan, like my dad." He said. Vegeta smirked at all of us.

"Oh trust me. There's more than one way to realize the legend." He started. "Push-ups, sit-ups and plenty of juice…and besides… my heart is pure…pure, unadulterated….badass." He finished as he closed and opened his hands, seemly trying to look like a badass. Tein however wasn't buying it.

"Ya…more like pure, unadulterated ego…" He muttered but Vegeta still heard it all the same,

"I heard that tri-clops!" He shouted at him but Tein enjoyed the reaction he got from him.

"Is that ok?"

"As a matter-of-fact go fuck yourself!" Vegeta shouted at him before turning back to 19. "Now where was I-" He was cut off by 19 who threw a punch at his face, sending him only a step back but 19 still looked quite pleased all the same.

"Hmm what a shame…" Vegeta started and 19's happy expression turned into one of shock as Vegeta pulled his head towards where he had it before with only a string of blood running down his lip. "Looks like you just initiated your self-destruct sequence." He then took steps towards the android while it backed away for every step Vegeta took. "Let me give you a countdown…FIVE!" He then kicked his foot straight into 19's stomach, launching across the ground. Vegeta quickly caught up with him.

"Well, well, well…looks like I'm a size 19." I cringed at that as 19 quickly shot up and tried to ram his head into Vegeta but Vegeta was too quick and placed his hands behind him and on the ground to use both his legs to send 19 into the air while shouting "FOUR!" 19 however quickly caught himself just as Vegeta teleported right in front of him.

"So have you rusted your pants yet?" He asked 19 only to have him try and shoot Vegeta with his eye beams, Vegeta flew up and teleported to the side and used both of his hands to slam 19 back to the ground, creating a deep crater in the process. "THREE!" Vegeta shouted as he flew over to where 19 laid.

"You know…I'm sure there was an advantage to building a fat robot...but for the life of me…I just don't see it…" he expressed before 19 quickly pushed himself off the ground and gripped Vegeta's hands

" activated." 19 stated, smiling big and wide.

"Yes! That's it 19! Do not let go of him, no matter what! Drain him until he's a shriveled up proom of a corpse!" The older android shouted.

"Parameters recognized." 19 stated and tightened his grip even more. "Grip locked."

"Locked huh? Well guess I'm not going anywhere for a while…" He then jumped up and placed his feet on 19's face, making 19 struggle to keep his objective active while trying to get his feet off his face. "How's about I get a workout in? That's right I'm going to do squats all over your face!" He said as he kept pushing his feet deeper into 19's face. You could hear the squeaking of 19's arms. It wouldn't be long before those pop right off from his body.

"Initiating energy drain." 19 informed him.

"Aw how adorable. So you want my energy then? Tell you what….take as much as you want! In exchange… I'll take your hands!" And just like I thought Vegeta tore off 19's hands off completely from his body and sent him crashing into the rubble behind him. 19 looked at his hands in fear as Vegeta unlatched the grip his hands had and dropped them to the floor before walking slowly towards 19 who tried to back as far away as he could from him.

"So then…..before I put down the clown, let's put it to bed shall we?" He then stopped close to the android. "Do you feel fear android?" He repeated his question from earlier. 19 only turned around and climbed up from the hole and tried run away from him. Vegeta flew right into the air and raised his hand towards the android.

"One…..BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Just then a big blast shot from his hand and right at the android, causing a huge light that blinded the rest of us. I had to shield my eyes before hearing a loud explosion. I opened them back up to see only the head of the android remained intact as it dropped from one rock to another before it finally landed on the ground, smoking and damaged beyond repair…though Krillin and Vegeta insulted it further by throwing Senzu-beans and a dog treat at it.

"Now that we have chuckles the ass-clown out of the picture how about we tend to the elderly?" Vegeta asked only to find that the older android had disappeared from sight.

"THE FUCK DID HE GO!?" He shouted, looking around only to sigh and drop to the ground, reverting to his normal look and turned to Krillin.

"Whatever…baldy! Pass me a Senzu-bean!" He demaned but Krillin, just like last time, refused.

"No way! I don't just throw these out needlessly." He said, only making Vegeta angrier and it seems like he was about to kill him...I ignored all that as I scanned the area for the android but I couldn't get the image of what just happened out my head...

Vegeta's a fucking Super-Saiyan…


	6. Death of Dr Gero! Two More Androids?

I watched as Vegeta finally managed to get his dirty, Super-Saiyan hands on a senzu-bean and started to eat it as he glared at Krillin.

"When a goddamn Super-Saiyan asks you for a senzu-bean bald man you say: "How many?" He said with venom in his voice before gulping down the bean and turning right back into his Super-Saiyan form. I clenched my fists and glared at him.

"What? Trying to show off now? Think you're high and mighty because you can go…" I paused for a minute. "….Super-Vegeta?" I asked, smirking a bit at him. He only copied my look as he crossed his arms, whatever I was doing wasn't affecting him in the slightest and that was only pissing me off more.

"Are you jealous half-breed? Jealous of the mighty power of Super-Vegeta?" He asked and I swear his ego just increased if that was even possible.

"Jealous of the name? No. Jealous the power? Well…maybe…not that I'd give you a straight answer asshole." I muttered that last part before breaking this entire conversation as it wasn't exactly helping me keep focus. After all our objective is to get rid of these androids and well.. one's gone already…even if it was by a guy who I can't stand…speaking of that guy. Vegeta looked at the rest of the group with a wider smirk.

"Count yourselves lucky to be in the presence of a shining, golden god such as myself. Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to go kill the other android, you peons may stay here and erect a statue in my honor." And just like that he flew off to go after that android without even knowing where he was since none of us can sense android energy. All of us kinda of remained silent for a while…until Krillin talked about how he was a Super-Saiyan and Tein Piccolo mocked him on his _'Big Bang Attack'_

"This is all well and good but maybe we should go after Vegeta. He might've of already found the older android…and then all those three years of training would be wasted." I remarked as I felt a huge spike of energy…belonging to Vegeta. Krillin looked at me, not really looking forward to my plan.

"He is a Super-Saiyan. I'm sure he's already beaten up the older android…makes it easier for us I mean…" He trailed off, laughing nervously. "I really don't feel like dying again Kinoko." He finished, trying to look anywhere but in my direction. I sighed. As a half-Saiyan it's in my blood to enjoy a fight at least…that's what I remembered being told from someone long ago so a fight with this android won't slip me by, not by a long shot. With this in mind I grabbed Krillin by his shirt and started to fly off, feeling him try and wiggle his way out but my grip was firm. The rest reluctantly joined me and flew off where we could sense Vegeta…hopefully it wasn't too late…

~After sometime~

We managed to close in on where we felt Vegeta was and by the time we did he'd already thrown another _Big Bang attack_ towards the ground, causing the older android to swoop right in and steal his energy. Vegeta tried to tell him it was on purpose but the older android bounced off in a random direction, causing Vegeta to fly off after him but the android already hid himself and now we're stuck with trying to find him with each of us split up and searching on our own.  
I searched around the rocks, caves, bushes practically everywhere I could find but I saw no sign of this guy. For an android he was certainly silent and stealthy….but that also meant all these hours of searching could be in vain!

"This is stupid…why can't we sense an android's energy? I mean where could they possibly be hiding it?" At that point I shook my head. "Actually I don't want to know the answer...be safer that way." I said to myself as I ascended to the skies, hoping that would give me a better view and see where he was.

 _'Gohan! Kinoko! Is that you? This old man has got me from behind. You have to get him off!'_

My eyes widened as I heard Piccolo's voice in my head. I turned around to try and find him and once I had him in my line of sight, I flew towards him and raised my hand, quickly hitting the android with a straight punch to the face, sending him down to the ground, knocking his hat off and straight into the chasm near him. As he tried to get up, Piccolo panted heavily and looked at me.

"So….you heard…me?" He inquired as he tried desperately to catch his breath. I nodded before giggling a bit.

"Ya…uh next time maybe word it better….instead of just saying _'this old man has got me from behind'_ that could be taken the wrong way you know." I said though he didn't seem to understand that at all. None of this seemed to matter as the rest of the gang showed up, Vegeta being the first one of course.

"Well look who finally installed a pair!" Vegeta shouted at the android as he seemed to panicking from the sheer numbers that surrounded him.

"Well…uh…this is a little awkward….maybe we could have a little dialogue and work this out-"  
"No." Vegeta interjected, limiting the androids already limited options.

"Ok…then…how about…" He searched the group of fighters, ignoring me, Gohan and Vegeta in the entire process…I think he might've have been scared by the potential we carry. "How about I fight the bald one first?" he asked and Tein smirked.

"Anytime old man." But the older android quickly shook his head.

"No. That one!" At this he set his sights on Krillin who didn't seem interested in fighting him.  
"Yaaa I'm going opt out." Krillin said, backing away slightly.

"How about this one?" I turned to see that Piccolo said it. He seem to already be in better shape than he was just was seconds ago…and I feel like this is just his chance for revenge against the android for earlier. I turned back to the android who seemed to find this amusing.

"Oh please, as if you're in any condition to fight me." He mocked but this only seemed to fuel Piccolo's desire to get rid of him as he turned to Krillin.

"Krillin, Senzu-bean."

"Senzu-bean?"

"Senzu-bean."

"SENZU-BEAN!" Krillin shouted, throwing one at Piccolo, who caught it with his bare hands and stuck it in his mouth, chewing it before swallowing it. This restored his energy and before I knew it he flew down to the androids level and threw his cape and cap off of him and readied his fists.

"Call me the can-opener because I'm about to bust open your metal ass." He said, trying to seem cool with a one-liner but I couldn't really help but cringe at it…his one-liners could use some work. Vegeta seemed to think the same.

"yaaa how about you leave one-liners to me? Besides the old man is mine Namekain." Vegeta commented though…he did have some kind of point on that...but I wouldn't tell him that for fear of his ego growing bigger. Piccolo looked at Vegeta with a smug smile plastered on his face.

"Just figured you wouldn't want to solely your _Super-Saiyan_ hands on such a weak opponent."

Vegeta looked at him for a few moments before coming to a conclusion.

"You know the funny thing is...I know you're playing me…but you're right….he's all yours." Vegeta said, making his decision final. The older android still didn't see the true threat Piccolo was as he turned around towards him and smiled.

"Ah yes, pit me against your little green man. I've already consumed enough energy from him to match him-" He was quickly cut off when Piccolo teleported in front him and kneed his face, sending him into one of the rocky mountains. Everything from the waist done was all anyone could see of him as the other half was deeply engraved into the mountain. This amused Vegeta as he snickered.

The android managed to get out of the rock and head right towards Piccolo but Piccolo quickly dodged and hit the side of his hand against the androids neck, making him crashing right through another mountain into the ground. The android quickly dug himself out as I saw his torso and head.

"Ok first…WHAT?" He started before completely standing up from the rocks that surrounded him. "And second…THE FUCK!?" He finished, surprised at the amount strength Piccolo had acquired.

"You know I did spend three years training with some powerful Saiyans." He stated.

"Oh so what? Are you a Super-Saiyan now too!?" He asked in a half-joking, half-panicked way.

"Well…more of a Super-Namekain I guess." He said, not feeling all that confident in the name he choice for his power. This caught the older android off guard however.

"Wait I thought you were a demon."

"Nope. Slug man."

"Wow…that's…significantly more mundane." He said only making Piccolo sigh.

"I know." He then pointed at the androids head. "By the way what's that braincase made out of?" He asked.

"Oh well...it's a poly-" He didn't even finish his sentence as he was quickly slammed to the ground by Piccolo's elbow to his well...braincase, sending him back to where his was a few minutes ago. Vegeta watched only to come to a realization.

"Does anyone else feel like we over-trained for this?" He asked. I nodded in agreement as Krillin tried to speak up as well.

"Tell me about it-"But Vegeta soon cut him off.

"NO SHUT UP!"

At this point the older android rushed back up and tried to make a grab for Piccolo but this also meant he managed to cover the entire scene in dust so no one could see anything for a while until the dust finally cleared and Piccolo quickly grabbed his hand and held in place as the android tried to take it back.

"You know I never understood why you even bothered installing pain receptors. Kinda of comes off as an intentional design flaw if you ask me." This only served to anger the android more as he glared menacingly at Piccolo.

"Don't you criticize my methods like you understand the neural system. Pain is imperative to recognize when you are in imperil to give the human mind-" Piccolo quickly slashed off the androids right hand to shut him up. The android started to shake and looked at his missing hand with wide eyes as Piccolo held his hand up for everyone to see.

"So contextually speaking…" he then crushed the hand and dropped it to the rocky ground. "…how fucked are you?" He asked only to get a rather harsh response from the android.

"You lime, colid son of a bitch! It's going to take me two hours to program a new hand! No wait…I'm right handed….three hours! You miserable reprobates! What have I ever done to you!?" He shouted at us. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Didn't you try to destroy an **entire** town? Filled with **people**?" I asked him, emphasizing certain words in my sentence to push it through his head.

"I meant recently!" He shouted.

"That was an hour ago." Piccolo retorted.

"Semantics!" As the android shouted this I felt a familiar Ki close to us. I turned to see that boy from before had arrived back from the future…for some reason.

"Sorry I'm late. The time machine is a little imprecise in terms of hours and what the hell is that thing!?" He asked, looking directly at the android.

"Trunks!? What are you doing here!?" Piccolo questioned and my eyes turned to look both at 'Trunks 'and Vegeta. So….that's Vegeta's kid!? I looked closer at him…the purple hair, the blue eyes and the name….in hindsight I should've of guessed honestly. Vegeta on the other hand didn't seem to figure it out as he just snickered.

"Heh…that's a girl's name." He commented.

"Wait isn't that the name of your kid?" Krillin asked. Vegeta looked at him in a skeptical manner.

"What? Are you trying to imply that this wanna be Super-Saiyan is my sooooonnnnn." At that last bit he seemed to finally figure it out as his brain connected the dots. Trunks sighed.

"Well guess that cats out of the bag but seriously what is that!?" He asked, referring to the android on the ground level.

"That's the android." Piccolo said but Trunks quickly shot it down.

"Not it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!" At this point the android intervened.

"Yes I am."

"You stay out of this!" Trunks warned him. Tein then spoke up, clearly as confused and upset as the rest of us.

"Wait so you're saying that that's not the android that kills most of us?" He asked him. Trunks shook his head.

"No! I don't even-"

"But you said two androids right?" Krillin asked.

"And we've been fighting two of the 'androids'" I said but Trunk's answers only seem to be getting more vague and confusing by the minute.

"Yes I said two! But that's not one of them!" At this point Vegeta entered the conversation.

"Why didn't you tell us what they looked like then!?"

"I only ever met the two!"

"Well look at that! So did we!" Vegeta shouted. At this point I could see a ship heading towards and it happened to be no one else but Bulma with Yajirobe and of course she decided to endanger her child as well with baby Trunks in the car.

"BULMA YOU IDIOT!" I shouted before the android sent a magenta colored wave blast towards the ship, causing it to crash near us but luckily Trunks grabbed Bulma and the baby while I managed to grab Yajirobe. I flew back towards the others, grabbing Yajirobe by his waistband.

"Do you really have to fly me back this way?" He complained. Rolled my eyes before smirking, a idea hatched in my mind.

"No…I could just let you fall and you can walk the whole way….assuming, of course, you can survive the fall." I said. I didn't hear anything in response so that shut him up pretty quick, leaving me with one less stressful thing to deal with. I finally managed to catch up with the gang as Bulma was explaining that the android was in fact Dr. Gero.

"Who that?" Krillin inquired to Bulma who answered in a rather informative tone like she's said this millions of times.

"Scientist, worked for the Red Ribbon, adequate with robotics." Bulma stated. I dropped Yajirobe as I took in that bit of info. Krillin on the other hand told Trunks and Vegeta to come over and Bulma then went into a deeper explanation about it and by the time she was finished…Vegeta had exploded in anger.

"You fucking failure!" Vegeta screamed at Trunks who tried to explained himself.

"Hold on a seco-" Vegeta harshly pointed at the boy and cut him off.

"You told us: Two androids, May twelfth, ten a.m, South City."

"Well I may be miles off of-"

"And what happens?" He bawled his fists as he glared at his own child. "We waste our time on the wrong fucking androids!" At this point Trunks cut him off.

"Look I was…" He turns to Bulma. "How old is that baby?" He asked her.

"About ten months."

Trunks then turns back to Vegeta. "Ten months old at the time!" He said, trying to defend himself but Vegeta refused to buy it.

"How about next time you come back to give someone a heads up, you give them a goddamn photo!" I had to agree with that at least. I mean he was being extremely harsh towards his own damn son but…

"Why didn't you factor in the fact he could have more androids? Or coming back to the past might create something completely different like these androids?" I asked him. For a time traveler I thought he would expect something like this to happen. He glanced at me and I thought I saw a flash of sorrow in them but they were quickly replaced with frustration as he looked back at Vegeta.

"Just listen! I think traveling back in time may of caused a butterfly effect like what Kinoko was saying and the androids that kill you in the future could still appear!" He said, trying desperately hard to convince him but only glared more daggers at him.

"I don't give a shit about butterflies. With all the time we wasted, Dr Gero has probably made it back to his lab already and god only knows where that is!"

"I know where that is."

Everyone turned to the voice and again it was Bulma who said it. Everyone looked at her in mix of confusion and surprise.

"You do?" Vegeta started before Trunks cut in.

"You do!? Why didn't you tell me!?" Trunks asked.

"Because this never came up before." Bulma stated in a matter-of-fact tone but Trunks eyes widened as he realized what he just said.

"No..I..I meant in the future-" His words died out there as Bulma is the very last person who doesn't know who he is so trunks dropped it. "Nevermind. How do you know?" He asked her. Bulma's eyes lit up as she smiled.

"All scientists know where other scientist's labs are." She started before scrunching her eyebrows together. "Dr. Fratt, Dr. Wilo…."

"Who?" Trunks asked on that last name.

"Long story." She said, avoiding that subject. "Last time I checked….Dr. Gero had a secret lab right outside North City." As soon as she uttered those words Vegeta quickly tried to spring into action.

"Well then it's time for round goddamn two!" Then just like last time Vegeta flew off only Trunks stopped him by flying in front with all limbs out stretched.

"Wait. You can't just take off on your own!" Trunks told him, standing his ground whatever the cost.

"Are you giving me orders?" Vegeta asked, his tone was chilling and almost felt like a warning to him.

"No I'm trying to help you!" Trunks pleaded, trying to stop Vegeta from running off and most likely getting himself killed. Vegeta just laughed him off however.

"Well I'm sorry but…" he flew close to Trunk's face then echoed some serious scarring words.

" **I don't listen to bastards."**

Once he said that he flew off once more to try and track Dr. Gero down. Trunks just starred in front of him with a hurt and shocked expression on his face. I felt sorry for the poor boy….I mean it's kinda of expected of Vegeta to do this but to actually hear it from his own father…well it's far from an easy thing to bare. Even Piccolo placed a hand on Gohan's head at looked down at him told him he was a 'Good kid' though Gohan wasn't sure why he said that but was grateful nevertheless.

Trunks turned around where Vegeta flew off to and replaced the look of hurt with a look of panic and determination.

"No! We have to stop him!" He then boosted his speed to catch with his dad. "DAD WAIT!" And just like that he was off. That was also when Bulma started putting the pieces together herself.

"….Wait DAD!?" Bulma shouted. Piccolo looked over at her, almost forgetting that Bulma didn't know already.

"Oh ya that kids your son. No harm in telling you now, damage already done." Piccolo bluntly stated to her but it really didn't seem to faze her as she turned the child in her arms towards her with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh wow! He grows up to be such a cutie!" Then she went on and on about how cute he was. I kinda of tuned it out until Piccolo started talking once more.

"Anyway…Gohan, I think Bulma and the baby need to go home." He said. Bulma gave him a strange look.

"We do?"

" _You_ do." He stated, meaning Gohan needed to go. I looked at him questionably.

"So Gohan did all this training…for….nothing?" I asked him. That's when he looked over at him and I could already tell what he was thinking. I glared at him.

"I'm not going to go back and sit with a thumb up my ass master. I can help and I _will_ help. I'm just as strong as you. Hell Gohan's stronger than me!" I shouted at him. I wasn't lying. Gohan does seem to have some serious strength within him but unlike me. Gohan never had that side of him that hungered for a fight, he doesn't seem to really care about the thrill of combat. Piccolo sighed at my stubbornness like he always does.

"Fine." Was all he said before turning to Gohan. "But he does need to go." At this Gohan seemed to like the idea somewhat.

"Well it would be nice to check in on my dad…." He started before Yajirobe got up from where I dropped him and walked over to the kid.

"Actually I kinda of need a ride too."

"but I-" This time Bulma cut him off.

" _Actually,_ I'd like you to take me home first."

"But yo-" Then Piccolo cut him off as well.

"Stop worrying Gohan. I'm sure Goku's fine." He assured Gohan but…I had a feeling that he wasn't as fine as Piccolo thinks he is but regardless Gohan picked Yajirobe as Bulma climbed on his back and he flew off with them. That couldn't be easy for the poor kid.

"Alright now we just need that hidden lab Bulma talked about. Time to go to North City." Piccolo stated, interrupting my thoughts. Krillin and Tein nodded at him ready as ever. Piccolo glanced at me as if asking if I was ready. I adjusted my wristbands and nodded at him. Piccolo nodded back and took the lead by flying first, then Tein followed behind him, then I did and then Krillin followed last.

~A few minutes of flying later~

"Alright we've got a lot of ground to cover." Piccolo started as we finally arrived at North City. Krillin bawled his fists and he gave him a nervous look.

"Please don't say what I think you're going to say." He muttered before Piccolo kept talking.  
"We should probably…."

"Here it comes…" Krillin said, closing his eyes and waiting for the dreaded tactic from Piccolo.  
"…stick together for safety." He finished, looking at all of us to see if we agree with his plan. Krillin looked at him very relieved.

"Oh. Thank our great green god in the lookout-"

"I don't know…probably cover more ground if we split up." Tein said, cutting off Krillin and pissing him off in the process.

"You shut you shut your mouth!" Krillin shouted at tein but Piccolo had already made up his mind.

"Nah he's got a good point." Piccolo stated before flying off in one random direction. Tein did the same as Krillin cursed before 'attempting' to fly off in another direction but I caught his foot before he could. He looked at me in surprise as I smile at him.

"Piccolo might have said to split off but I know for a fact you don't want to do this alone right?" I asked him and he shook his head as he lowered himself back down to my level.

"Then let me tag with you. I doubt I could cover that much ground by myself as I could with a partner…" I started before smiling bigger. "And if Piccolo gets upset so be it. It's not like he can ground me…the most I'll get is a harsher training session but I can deal with those." I explained to him before he quickly closed in and hugged me…or more like hugged my torso with our differences in height.

"Has anyone ever told you you're awesome? Because you are!" He shouted. "Plus maybe this time I won't die or be injured horribly!" He added as I unlatched his hands from my torso…he just seemed like he would've stayed there forever if I didn't do something.

"I'll try my best Krillin. Gotta make all that pain and stress of training worth it!" I shouted before we flew off in a direction Tein or Piccolo didn't go. During our searching and scouting we did some jumping of going from rock to rock and flew over some more mountains….but during the entire thing there was no sign of Dr. Gero or his lab in sight…not a single thing! I know it's a secret lab and everything but it still isn't quite fair…

"I can't believe our luck right now I feel like we should of find something by now." I muttered loud enough for Krillin to hear. He rubbed his neck as he laughed nervously.

"Well maybe Bulma had her facts wrong…maybe there isn't a la-" Suddenly a arm reached out and grabbed Krillin, throwing him towards the mountains. My eyes widened as I could tell who it was. Dr. Gero! And he rushed toward Krillin about to send his knee straight into his cheek but I quickly caught up to him and readied my leg. Kicking him to the side. He growled as he got back up, wiping some dust from him. I stood in front of Krillin and positioned myself in a classic Z-fighter stance but it was all in vain as he vanished and reappeared near some rocks and skipped across them. I frowned as I quickly turned to Krillin and kneeled before him, searching for the senzu-beans he kept in a bag. Once I found it I took one out and sent it down Krillin mouth where he proceeded to chew it. He got up and rubbed his head.

"Damn it! I knew this was going to happen!" He shouted before looking at me. "But at least you were here…who knows what would've happened to me." The way he said those words made me feel very uneasy. I ignored it for now and grabbed his hand to push him back up. He seemed to be walking so I took this as a sign that he was just fine.

"We can't be idle like this! Come on! Dr. Gero went this way! His lab could be nearby!" I shouted before ascending in the air and rushing off. Krillin soon followed behind my trail. Pushing past the millions upon millions of trees and mountains. I kept a lookout, searching for where he could've of escaped to. I didn't even notice Krillin clearing his throat.

"Sooo…Kinoko…it must be lonely with it just being you and Piccolo all the time….must wish you had some man to sweep you off your feet right?" He asked me and I could tell where this was going. I instantly stopped in the middle of the air, which caused him to stop as well, but I didn't look at him as I sighed.

"Krillin…I'm not going to sugar coat this…but this isn't the time for that and I'm out of your league." I bluntly told him. Perhaps a bit harsh but I really wasn't interested. Krillin rubbed the back of his head.

"Didn't think it would work but worth a shot." He said, acknowledging what I had told him. I then picked up the pace once more with Krillin right behind me.

"Don't worry Krillin. There's bound to be a women out there who can't resist your…uh charm?" I asked rather than stated. Krillin was about to say something but he suddenly stopped and pointed.

"Look there's Dr. Gero!" He shouted and I followed his finger and damn he was right! There was Dr. Gero walking towards a door that I could only assume was a lab. However he spotted us with a rather shocked expression on his face. I looked at Krillin and he nodded.

"Hey guys! We found Dr. Gero! And his lab! We found Dr. Gero's lab!" He shouted at the top of his lungs to make sure the others heard. Dr. Gero didn't like that one bit but tried to think up something fast.

"Please! If you wouldn't mind waiting for a moment…Tein and uh whoever you are. I have something I'd like to show you." After that he disappeared right into his lab as Krillin waited. I rubbed my temples until it finally dawned on him.

"Oh crap it's the androids."

"Yes it is and my guess is..he about to activate them!" I shouted at him and was going to go down there and charge at the door until I sensed the presence of two familiar Ki's.

"Kinoko I thought I told you we were going to split up to search for his lab?" Piccolo asked but I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't start this master! His lab is just over there! We have to go now before we're all royally fucked!" I shouted, flying over towards the lab where Piccolo inspected the door before backing away and charging forward with his fist. He didn't even make a dent in it before he rubbed his wrist.

"Ow my wrist!" He shouted. Tein then stepped forward.

"Here let me try." He stated before charging up to the door…and doing the exact something that Piccolo did, including rubbing his now badly hurt wrist.

"Ow! Now my wrist!"

After that they tried their shoulders and pretty much any body part that wasn't currently in major pain. The worst part of this was the talking behind the door I could just faintly make it out but I didn't need to know what was being said to know it wasn't good for any of us. As I saw another yet failed attempt I felt another two Ki's just behind us…and that power…that belong the one and only…

"So we having a party?"

I turned around to see a far-to-cocky Vegeta and a distressed Trunks standing there near the entrance. Piccolo decided to answer his question all the same.

"Must be. Because you're late." At that Vegeta frowned and turned to Trunks.

"Only because of this brat's constant back-chat!" Trunks just looked like he was going to tear out his hair as he tried to retort.

"Because _YOU_ flew two-hundred miles past North-City!"

"I'm about to put my hand two-hundred miles upside your head!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

At that Vegeta got fed up and raised his palm up towards the door.

"Enough of this! I'm sick of standing around!" When I saw his pam go up I backed away from the door, afraid of him deciding to blast me and the rest of us along with the door. Trunks quickly tried to stop him.

"No! We can't do this without Goku!" He tried to reason with him but when 'Goku' is mentioned Vegeta is in no mood for listening. He still had his palm in the air.

"Why!? It's a goddamn door!" Vegeta angrily asked, not quite understanding what Trunks meant.

"That's not the point I-"

It was far too late. Vegeta shot a Ki blast straight at the door, pushing it forward and right down to the ground and spoke all around the entrance of the door. A few moments and it started to clear only to reveal a pale, blond girl with hair that almost went to her shoulders, light blue eyes wearing a denim jacket and a black shirt and black and white stripes on the sleeves as well as a denim style skirt with black leggings and brown cowboy boots. Then a boy with black hair that was similar to the girl's. Slightly tanner skin, an orange cowboy scarf and a black shirt with white sleeves and jeans with a cut on one leg as well as a belt that holstered a gun in it. Then finally blue shoes with white tips and laces and green socks. They were right next to Dr. Gero and the girl smiled at us while the boy frowned. We all starred at them as Vegeta spoke up.  
"Alright….so where are the _real_ androids?" He asked Trunks just as a way to either mock him or confirm something. Either way Trunks pointed at the girl and the boy.

"That's them." Vegeta took another look at them. To him they probably didn't seem like a threat. He ended up sighing, looking at Trunks.

"Wow you are just the grand central station of disappointment aren't you?" Trunks didn't take that very lightly.

"How are these people friends with you!?" I couldn't help but laugh a bit at that.

"Oh Trunks…we never said we were his friends…some of us kinda of dread having him near." That last part was a bit more bitter than I meant it but Vegeta has pissed me off in more than one way so I couldn't hold it back.

"Wow. You got a whole hot mess of these guys over here."

I snapped back to the girl who started speaking to Dr. Gero who seemed both frustrated and panicked at the same time. He looked at the girl, keeping that same expression.

"And _you_ need to get rid of them!" The girl didn't seem very interested in following that order. Instead she walked over to a pod labeled '16' on the top.

"I don't know…we might need some help." She started. Then stopped in front of the pod. "Oh what's this? Your secret project?" She asked in a very teasing manner but Dr. Gero didn't seem too fazed by it.

"No he's in the base-" He then stopped himself and quickly changed it. "I mean yes! Very secret! Don't touch!" I raised my eyebrow on that. Another possible android? Hard to tell without any clues or him just flat out saying it but regardless I remained focused, curious as what else Dr. Gero created.

"Wait a second…" The girl then peered closer to the glass. "Did you build a ginger android? Man there's a soulless machine joke there but that's beneath me." Trunks quickly picked up on the 'android' part.

"Wait! What!?" He asked, his eyes going wide and his mouth hung open, shaking quite violently. Vegeta smirked at his reaction and quickly added salt to the wound.

"So that's three androids you missed, do I hear four?" He tried to mock trunks but his wasn't listening. He just kept saying 'No, no, no' quite a bit as Dr. Gero tried to stop the pair from waking up this other android which resulted in the boy's hand shoved through his torso and a kick to his head, sending it off his body and towards us before it was finally smashed by the boy's foot before looking at us with a smirk. I looked at the mess that was Dr. Gero horrified.

 _Just what kind of shit did we walk into?_


	7. Another Android! A deadly battle!

We couldn't wrap our heads around what just happened. Dr. gero just died to his own creations! The male android just starred at us, that smirk never leaving his face and to make matters worse that same wave I felt before...came back and everything seemed back to normal. I felt like myself again. I grasped my hands as someone decided to speak up.

"I see. So whoever gets in their way they destroy. Just like a Saiyan." I looked over at Vegeta who was the first to speak up since then. His voice seemed normal. I put my hands to my head and just tried to shake off the strangeness as it wasn't the time to think about it. The android on the other hand raised his hand up and beckoned for Krillin to come closer. Krillin seemed too frightened to really do so. I bit my lip, I was just as scared as he was but he's still my friend and who knows what these androids are up to?

I rushed in front of Krillin a little wobbly in the legs but still stood there with arms stretched out. I looked at the android and shook my head. The male android frowned at my action but didn't do anything deadly. Instead he merely walked away; towards the female one who still had her attention on the android in the pod marked '16'. I could hear Krillin sigh in relief and a small _'Thank you'_ I could hear him say behind me as the male android started speaking.

"Let's get on with it 18." He simply stated but Trunks wasn't going to have it.

"You're not activating another android, not so long as I'm alive to stop you!" He shouted before he powered up, transforming once more into a Super-Saiyan and pushed his hands together, shooting a blast right at the both of them. We all quickly scattered as fast as we could to the sky as the blast managed to hit, leveling the lab and turning it into rumble and smoke. I didn't see a sigh of the androids as long as the smoke was around. Krillin looked over at Trunks not real pleased with his actions.

"Next time you want to blow everything up. Have about a warning first!?" He shouted at him. Vegeta seemed to join in as well.

"You little fool, why'd you even waste your breath?" He asked him. Trunks glared at him.

"It's more than what you did!" At that Vegeta looked at the smoke.

"Oh really? Observe." Was all he said to Trunks who did what he said, along with the rest of us. My eyes widened as did trunks when we saw that the androids were still intact, not a single scratch on them and what's even worse; the pod remained the same just in the hands of 18 who held it up. I couldn't believe it….there was just no way…

"J-just how strong are they?" I muttered but Vegeta still managed to catch as he sneered at me.

"Certainly stronger than you. You wouldn't be much of a challenge for them so unless you plan on doing the same stupid tactic as that half-breed son of mine did. You might as well leave." He said, taking his eyes off of me and back to the androids. "I honestly can't believe how worthless you young people are." I frowned whereas Trunks began to shake with rage though I couldn't tell if it was from Vegeta's words or from the fact the androids were still alive. Krillin managed to break the conversation by pointing over to the androids.

"So you know the whole 'keep it closed' thing? Ya that plans gone right out the window." He said and we looked to see that 18 had put the pod down and kicked open the door and out came the other android dressed in black and bright green clothes sort of armor like in shape. Red hair shaved on both sides like a Mohawk. Bright, blue eyes. Earrings on both ears. From the marking on the pod I would have to assume this is the 16th android that Dr. Gero created. Krillin started to freak out.

"T-that's number 16? I don't even think I could come to the kneecaps of that guy!" Krillin shouted. His size is quite intermediating and the fact that he doesn't even smile…just a neutral expression on his face. The one thing I don't see, however, is the reason why Dr. Gero insisted he not get out of his pod. What is he hiding under the surface? I tried to get a closer look at the group but they took up towards the sky and flew off.

"Look everyone! They're flying away!" I said in shock. Tein saw and spoke up.

"So what are they planning to do?" Sure it can't be anything good." Tein remarked, frustrated by this whole thing.

"They're heading away from North City so that's not their target. I don't understand!" Just as Piccolo finished his sentence Krillin finally realized what they were after.

"It's Goku! They're head straight towards Goku's place! B-because he took down the Red Ribbon Army back in the day and Dr. Gero wanted revenge ever since!" Tein cut in just then.

"True but why would they kill Dr. Gero one minute and then turn around and carry out his orders the next?" He asked.

"That's a good point. They certainly don't seem to lack the free will to just disobey orders and do whatever they please." I retorted. Vegeta patience ran thin on the conversation and cut the rest of us off from trying to go any further into this.

"Who cares what they want to accomplish!? They're not going to live long enough!" He shouted. Then gripped his fists tightly. "They ignored me. Not the slightest acknowledgement that I was here. That was a mistake." That last part seemed to be him muttering to himself before he powered up back into a Super-Saiyan and attempted to fly towards their direction but Trunks quickly stop Vegeta again by going in front of him.

"No don't follow them! Please wait! Just a little bit longer that's all!" Trunks pleaded with his father but just like every other time, Vegeta refused to listen, obsessed with defeating the androids before Goku could. This just ended with Vegeta punching him in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Vegeta took this chance and flew to the androids direction. Krillin, Tein and I went right to Trunk's side.

"Trunks! Are you ok!?" Krillin asked him. Trunks just barely managed to look at him and even so he only looked at him through one eye as he tried to voice his words.

"G-go…after him. U-until Goku's recovers from his heart condition Vegeta can't be allowed to fight them. S-stop him. Both of you please stop him." At that he looked at both of us. It's surprising he's asking me. I'm nowhere near Vegeta's strength. He could easily brush me aside. I looked over at Krillin and remembered: _I still fair a better chance than Krillin does at stopping Vegeta. It would be best to stick with him…._ but if Vegeta's heading towards the androids and the androids are heading for Goku then what about….

"Guys! What about Gohan and Bulma!? They're still out there flying! Who knows if they've made back by now!?" I shouted at them, worried laced my words as I thought about the dangerous possibilities….Gohan…poor kid...doesn't need to be in that kind of situation. Trunks looked at me and managed to stand straight again, cringing in pain as he did so.

"You're right. My mother's life is in danger!" Piccolo then stepped in.

"After them then! Come on!" Piccolo ordered before flying in the direction Vegeta went and the rest of us followed him at the fastest speed we could go. During whole trip everyone was silent. The only thing that could be heard was nature around us. The tension in the air was something I wasn't common to nor did I ever deal with such a serious threat like this before. I could only hope Gohan and the others are okay and that Vegeta hasn't gotten himself killed yet. I may not like him but he's all we got for the time being.

As we flew we felt a massive spike of energy and we could only assume it was the androids causing trouble. Without hesitation, we flew down to the ground to see 18. Vegeta seemed to be smashed right inside the rock, creating a cave of sorts. Trunks glared at 18 before looking over at the hole.

"Are you alright!? Vegeta!?" Trunks kept asking. Vegeta didn't answer and instead we heard rocks falling down and saw his hand grip the entrance of the cave as he stepped out with some minor injuries. 18 looked a bit pleased that he managed to survive that encounter whereas trunks seemed flooded with relief. Vegeta walked until he was right across with 18 and chuckled a bit as he did.

"I'm fine or at least I was until you showed up. You have a real tendency to suck the joy out of everything." I sighed, knowing he was going to insult Trunks at some point. I looked over to Trunks seeing him grit his teeth in frustration. I shook my head before I overhead Tein's voice.

"Hey look! That number 17 android is heading this way." I turned around to see he was right. 17 was slowly making his approach over here, scaring Krillin a bit in the process. Trunks heard as well and looked at Vegeta.

"We have to go now Vegeta! What good is pride if you end up dead because of it!? You have to listen to me!" Vegeta glared at him and bawled his fists up. He seemed to be growing tired of talking about this.

"Do you want another beating!? She's mine! I'm sick of your lip!" Vegeta growled, spiting his words out like venom at him. 18 smirked as she starred at Vegeta.

"You can run away if you want to. Those who flee usually aren't worth chasing anyway." 18 expressed, in what seemed so causal, but underneath you could feel she was mocking him.

"You've got to be joking! You expect me to turn tail and run away when I'm so close to eliminating you? What kind of warrior would I be then? And since we're on the topic…if I had to choose between going into battle alongside the Namekian or the Earthlings or the half-breeds or even Kakarot. I'd fight and die alone before accepting help from any of them!" He shouted at all of us, finishing his speech and only angering Trunks more. 17 on the other hand enjoyed as he clapped as he finally made over to us.

"That was an excellent speech. Not a bad fighter either exactly what I would expect from the lone prince of all Saiyans." He complimented. Vegeta just sneered at him.

"I don't need praise from a puppet. Keep your flattery to yourself." He then smirked at 17. "You're a brat in a metal shell." 17 remained unfazed by his words.

"Still I assume that you and all your little friends here embrace the warrior's code. I can tell just by looking at you. But even so I doubt that any of you would be foolish enough to interfere in Vegeta and 18's battle." He looked at us before continuing. "If I'm wrong...I'll join in too."

"These pacifists' worms? They don't need any encouragement from you to wait on the sidelines." Vegeta shouted from where he was. 17 seemed satisfied with that. I turned to Vegeta and 18 who already engaged in battle and we all did what he wanted…we stood by as 18 send Vegeta up into the air. He, in return, stopped and sent his head into her stomach before smashing her into a rock, probably as payback for earlier. She tried to get up, he quickly sent a blast heading right straight for her face, destroying yet more of the rocks and everything became dusty in that area until he rushed towards it only to be met with a still functioning 18 but she had scratches and her hair was a mess. Her tights, shirt had holes. The Denim jacket she wore was hanging off of her. Vegeta landed across from her once again.

"Hmph, you still aren't fazed are you? That's getting on my nerves!" 18 only smiled at him as she slipped off her jacket.

"I'm surprised. You may be an alien but you fight amazingly well for an organic being. Is Goku even more powerful than you are?" Vegeta's eyes twitched, a frowning quickly starting to form on his lips.

"Of course not! He may have slipped ahead of me temporary but not anymore! Now I'm back on top! where I belong!" Oh Vegeta…you just won't admit it will you…?

18's expression didn't change as she pushed the side of her hair back behind her ear.

"I see. I thought one of you was special but neither is." Vegeta bawled his fists, shaking in anger at her comment as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What did you just say!?"

He rushed forward, trying to back kick her but she blocked it. Vegeta just rapidly throwing punches and kicks at her, each one not even scratching her. Was he….well maybe there was chance he could actually win. With the effort he was putting into his attacks he could just…

"It's as I feared. He's losing." We all turned to Piccolo who seemed as focused on the battle as the rest of us. "Just watch. It's happening gradually but it's obvious the android is wearing him down." We turned back to see Vegeta still using the same tactic but 18 had no problem defending against him, like it was just a minor inconvenience to her.

"Look at her. Her power supply is infinite but Vegeta is losing a little bit of stamina with each move he makes." Piccolo remarked as Vegeta attempted to elbow her only to be blocked. She then swept her leg across his feet but Vegeta quickly caught himself but even as he landed fine 18 went up to punch him, which he blocked the first one but didn't have time to block the second one. He staggered to balance himself from the hit, breathing heavily, before making another pass at 18. Sending both his fists this time. She managed to grab both of them before sending a firm kick to his stomach then a punch in the side of his face, bring him straight down to the ground. He was barely able to stand up even as 18 started walking over towards him. He lost so much energy, there's no way he could stand another punch.

Vegeta gritted his teeth from the pain and stood back up, not ready to give up, and tried one more time to rush at her with a slide kick but 18 disappeared and then reappeared behind him. He turned around only to be met with a foot to his face. He stumbled away from that with sounds of his pain echoing around us. He barely turned before 18 sent another kick, sending massive amount of force to him…and it ended up…breaking his arm, rendering it useless to him.

He walked ever so slightly, gripping his broken arm. The pain seemed to be too much as he collapsed to his knees. He then looked at the skies as he screamed out the suffering of his injury for anything or anyone to hear. Trunks couldn't handle what he was hearing or seeing and turned Super-Saiyan and rushed in with his hand on his sword. Piccolo told him to stop but it was too late. He tried to slice the android but the android was far beyond that and instead just chipped the side of his sword. Then 17, doing what he promised, rushed at Trunks and sent him crashing down, knocking both him and his sword to the ground.

"Down with one hit? And he's a Super-Saiyan too. Oh man we're in trouble!" Krillin remarked as Piccolo and Tein joined the fight. Piccolo quickly went crashing down. Tein was held in a choke-hold by 17. I felt scared...I wasn't sure what to do. I bawled my fists as Vegeta attempted to fly off and 18 grabbed his foot and swung him right into Trunks, who was getting back onto his feet. They fell down and Trunks reverted to his normal form instantly. I clenched them even harder. Krillin noticed what I was doing and quickly tried to reason with me.

"Kinoko don't do this. You could get yourself killed! You saw what just happened to eve-"I stopped listening and rushed forth. I tried to land a hit on 18 but she took my wrist and twisted it before sending her elbow into my arm. I screamed as I felt the bones dislocated. I couldn't do anything as felt tears prick my eyes from the unbearable pain that shot through me. 18 still had the same expression from before as she looked at me.

"You should've of just listened to your friend little girl." She told me before she pulled me down just enough to use her leg to send me right into the rocky ground. Her foot kept me in place as she picked up my braid, ready to pull on it if she needed to. I heard shouting coming from Piccolo before it was quickly silenced. I saw a figure also get up and attempted to get one last hit on 18 but all I heard was screaming…the pain was too much….My eyes felt so heavy…

"Please….forgive….me….friends…" Just then my eyes closed and I passed out.

~A few moments later~

" _She's meant to be warrior! No child of mine shall be defenseless!"_

I opened my eyes and looked around to see myself in a house. Warm and fuzzy…it felt comfy like a blanket in those cold, winter nights….but those voices. I couldn't find figures to match them. They seemed to coming from everywhere. That one seemed to be a male voice.

" _But…is this really what should be best for her? She is only a child. I learned much later than her."_

That was a female one…. these voices seemed so familiar but….it can't be anyone I know right now…

" _Age doesn't mean anything. I won't let the Saiyan race die out like Frieza wanted. She'll carry on, the Saiyan blood streaming through her veins. As it should."_

The Saiyan race? Frieza? This male voice seemed to be what Vegeta calls a 'Full-blooded Saiyan warrior' I wanted more to go on but the voices quickly faded and I heard a new voice appear.

"Here Kinoko. Bite down on this. It will restore you energy."

That voice…it was Krillin! Just then I suddenly felt myself being teleported back to reality as I chewed on what I assumed was a Senzu-bean. My eyes slowly opened to be met with the relieved face of Krillin.

"You had me scared for a moment there Kinoko, rushing off to fight them like that. You may be half-Saiyan but that doesn't mean you can just fight anyone you want." He told me sternly like a father would. I chuckled as I got out of his grip and back onto my feet, checking my arm to make sure it fully healed.

"Sorry…can't help myself sometimes." It was the only thing I could think of to say. I'm not a fighter…I honestly don't know what got into me to do that…maybe seeing all my friends hurt…I shook it off and turned to help Krillin wake the others up.

Soon everyone was up and Krillin explained that after we were all knocked out. He caught up with the androids and tried to get them to tell him why they were doing what they were doing. He said that they were just playing a game and that regardless of whether their creator was dead or not, this won't stop them from killing Goku. Krillin also mentioned that the androids knew about the Senzu-beans as 17 told him to use it on all of us. Piccolo looked furious at this.

"What!? You're telling me the androids know about Senzu-beans too?" At this Krillin nodded his head.

"Doesn't make sense…if these things wanted to kill us, why not finish us off and be done with it?" Tein questioned, narrowing his eyes towards the ground. "Is this they're way of telling us we're not even worth the effort!? I don't believe it!" Tein shouted in disbelief. Piccolo seemed to already acknowledge it.

"We've already seen the proof. They've just been toying with us from the start. They humiliated us just for the sport of it!" At the Vegeta couldn't handle any more talk about this. He powered up and flew off. Trunks tried to follow after him but Piccolo quickly shot that idea down.

"No use chasing him Trunks! Be best to let him go." This caused Trunks to stop and turn around, fully facing Piccolo. "Vegeta's whole point in driving himself to become Super-Saiyan is to try and win his confidence back. Now of all things, the man's been soundly beaten by a female, android or not, the harshest wound is to his warrior's pride." Trunks didn't say anything to that and just looked to the ground, his bangs slightly covering his face.

"We all got beat. Combined strength wasn't even enough to put a dent in those things." Tein said his tone in a mixture of disbelief and sorrow.

"Ya right. Sorry guys. If I hadn't frozen when the rest of you jumped in maybe things would've turned out different." He then looked at me. "Even Kinoko managed to join in with you guys and she doesn't like fighting." Tein looked at me; he seemed to appreciate my bravery..at least I think it was bravery..

"I heard Piccolo yelling your name. I think he tried to attack 18 but it didn't seem to work out very well. Those androids are just too strong." At this Krillin closed his eyes and raised his fist in the air.

"Ahhh! If only Goku was here with us!" He said as if Goku could work miracles on those androids.

"Just because he took out Frieza doesn't mean he's worth anything against the androids." He then looked at everyone. "We all saw it. He was on the verge of getting beat before Vegeta swooped in. Time to face facts. Goku could get ten times stronger than he is right now and we'd still not fare any better than Trunks did out there!" He then pushed his face closer to Krillin's. "Those things are too strong! They're unbeatable!" Krillin stumbled back. Not ready to hear those words nor did he want them to said…but Tein was right….these androids...they were more than we bargained for. Trunks then finally spoke up.

"Once again...these things aren't exactly the same androids I'm used to dealing with either..." He muttered but we all heard and looked at him. Piccolo stepped closer.

"Now what are you talking about?" he asked. Trunks looked up at us, ready to explain.

"Ones that I fought in my own time were never anywhere near this powerful. I wasn't strong enough to beat but at least we were somewhat evenly matched." Trunks explained. I sighed. So this wasn't looking good for any of us.

"What do we do now? Any plan we had…has vanished." I stated. Piccolo looked at all of us.

"Well first things first, you four should get to Goku's house. Take him someplace the androids can't find him. Whatever our next move is, we need to keep Goku safe until he's well enough to join us." I looked at him. He seemed like he had this planned out for a while but I could agree to such a plan. Krillin even managed to look happy for the first time since the androids arrived.

"Sounds like a start!" He shouted before realizing something and looking up at Piccolo. "Wait…just the four of us? What exactly are you planning to do?" He asked him.

"Good question." Was the only thing he replied. Krillin didn't like that for an answer.

"Hey, you've obvious got something in mind so fill us in. No sense keeping us in the dark. Last time I checked, we were all in this together!" That seemed to get Piccolo attention...and not in a good way.

"Oh is that so? And when did I agree to that!? Don't make the mistake of thinking that we were ever friends!" He tried to make a blast at us but I quickly rushed to and tried to stop his blast from making contact with the group.

"Piccolo! Stop this!" I shouted at him. Using his name this time. I gripped my hand around his. He looked at me in irritation and for a second I thought he would still go through with it but he lowered his hand and canceled the blast. I sighed, letting go of his hand. He used this chance to turn around and ascending into the sky before blasting off …to Kami's lookout….? Why would he go there? I looked as Tein and Trunks had the looks of hurt and betrayal on their faces while Krillin seemed skeptical.

"Guys…why did he head straight for Kami's lookout? What his reason for going there?" I asked them but Trunks and Tein didn't have a clue…Krillin on the other hand…

"He's planning on fusing with Kami Kinoko." I looked at him in confusion as did the rest of the group.

"Fusing? Mind explaining Krillin?" Tein asked. Krillin nodded, more than willing to help lift any confusions about this.

"When we were back on Namek, the Grand Elder told me something pretty interesting. Essentially if Piccolo and Kami hadn't split into two, He would've of been able to hold his own against the Saiyans! Which means if Piccolo wants to gain more power, he just has to convince Kami to reunite with him." He explained but Tein still didn't seem to be following.

"What? But their…"

"If the good-half and the evil-half actually managed to merge back together to a single being then they'll turn into what they started out as! An elite Namekian warrior with all kinds of crazy skills!" Krillin finished. Tein finally gave a smile filled with hope. I looked at them and frowned.

"But wait…what will happen to the Dragon Balls? Without Kami doesn't that mean…" I didn't finish my sentence but Krillin knew what I was going to say as he nodded his head.

"Ya…chances are it does Kinoko. But look at it this perspective: If they stayed on their own, soon as the androids got a hold of them, we'd lose the Dragon Balls anyway." He started. "I mean if Piccolo is even considering this. That should tell you how bad the situation is. He can't stand Kami so there no way he'd agree merge with him unless he thought it was his absolute last possible chance of winning against the androids and if I know Piccolo, it just might be the biggest sacrifice he'll ever make."

I had no words left to say. I never thought Piccolo would go to such lengths….to make a full commitment to defeating the androids by merging with the one person he hates above all else. I closed eyes my eyes and opened them, looking towards the ground.

 _Please don't let this sacrifice be in vain…Piccolo has already gone through so much…_


	8. Monster On The Rise!

Flying high in the skies, we went with the plan Piccolo gave us: Find Goku and get him to safety. It was also the only plan we have for the time being. I just hope we aren't too late to help him. I noticed Krillin soaring close to Trunks and asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"So about that medicine...how long will it take to get Goku back on his feet? We'll have to try and keep him hidden until then." Trunks looked over at him, unsure of what kind of answer to give him.

"Well…because it's him….no more than ten days or so." Trunks replied. We were all relieved on that news.

"Well that's good to know. I think we should be able to keep him under the radar for that long." Krillin stated, feeling confident in those words. Tein nodded his head in agreement.

"Ya, one way or another."

"The problem is…well...once he's back to his old self, he probably won't be worth much against the androids but whatever. For now we'll just focus on getting him out of the house and thank our lucky stars those freaks don't literally have radar." On that we all agreed and boosted our speed over to where Goku is resting currently…hoping that he was still there and improving on his health.

~A few minutes of traveling~

We finally spotted Goku's house. By then it was only Me, Trunks and Krillin. Tein wasn't with us. He decided to get Chiaotzu and train to stand at least some kind of chance against the androids. We touched down and almost made it to the door when Krillin stopped suddenly and looked at Trunks.

"Let me ask you..." He trailed off as we both starred at him. "So those androids…they uh…they pretty much have no redeeming qualities whatsoever I bet." He said…but the tone on him...he sounded nervous or maybe embarrassed. It was kind of hard to tell honestly.

"They're cold-blooded killing machines. Well at least that's true in my own time." He turned around to face Krillin. "Why do you ask?" Krillin seemed jumped at that and swiftly waved his hands back and forth in front of his face with a panicked expression on him.

"O-oh um I was just thinking about how awesome it would be if they were good!" he quickly spilled out. He acted like he was being questioned by the police. Trunks turned back around, not exactly seeing that as an idea at all.

"Ya well…I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you." I shook my head as Krillin tried to act normal by agreeing with him.

"Krillin…" I started. He looked at me worriedly. "Why are you acting so jumpy for? What's really on your mind?" I asked, my smiling slowly showing. Krillin started to freak out more and stepped closer to the door.

"O-oh nothing. Nothing at all! Don't worry about it!" He reasoned before he spun around and rapidly knocked on the door. Everything went ok until Chi-Chi slammed the door right into Krillin's face. He held it in his palms as he groaned in pain. Trunks and I stood there in shock, not sure of what to do. Chi-Chi looked at Krillin. The smile on her lips soon turned to a frown as she expected Gohan.

"Oh. It's just you." She bluntly stated.

"Jee. Thanks." Krillin said in a sarcastic tone as he managed to straighten himself, looking at the red bump that formed on his head. He then whispered to Trunks that this was in fact Goku's wife. Trunks looked dumbfounded by that fact. I honestly couldn't help but giggle at the scene playing before me as Trunk bowed in respect. Then to top it all off Yamcha quickly stepped in after he heard Krillin's voice.

"Is that Krillin!?" He then walked closer to us. He seemed to notice me as well. "Kinoko you're here to!? You're both alright! Man I was worried sick about you guys!" I frowned at that. I feel like I remember him not at all caring whether we lived or not…strange….I must've of just imaged that.

"How's Goku?" Krillin asked, avoiding any other topic at the moment.

"He's better, you know, now that the medicine is kicking in." He then looked up to Trunks. "Future Trunks. What's up man? Hold up let me guess…you flew in and stopped the androids for us didn't you?" Trunks looked to the ground and Krillin just looked at him, forgetting that he wasn't here to see what had transpired. I twiddled with my thumbs as Trunks told him no.

"Look there's no time to explain. We've got to move Goku and everyone here to Master Roshi's place before the androids decide to show up." Yamcha looked at him like he had just lost his mind. "There's three new ones that you don't know about who make the first two look like push-overs! And they'll be here any minute!"

Yamcha and Chi-Chi quickly agreed to move Goku to another location. Yamcha and Krillin carried Goku to the opened hatch in the back of the pale yellow Capsule Corp aircraft. Trunks carried blankets and covers for him. Chi-Chi and I carried what I could only guess was food and other assortments to help him recover. I set them down near the entrance of the vehicle while Yamcha and Krillin laid Goku down on a bed in the middle of the craft. Trunks threw a cover over him.

"Now we just have to wait for-"

"My baby's here! Gohan down here!" Chi-Chi shouted to him, completely cutting Krillin off of his words. I stepped closer towards the hatch of the vehicle to notice Gohan had landed right in front of Chi-Chi and wanted to ask question but he was briskly crushed in a hug by his own mother. He craned his neck to one side and looked at all of us.

"Ok what's going on!?" He asked but Krillin refused to answer them.

"I'll explain once we're airborne. Just get on the plane! Quick!" Gohan understood and carefully got out of his mother's grasp and rushed her to the airplane. As soon as we were all on board, Yamcha took helm and closed the hatch and hovered above the ground before it blasted right through the skies. Krillin then explained the situation to Gohan and the rest who really didn't seem to believe the amount of androids that were running amuck and causing chaos throughout the cities. Once he was done explaining Chi-Chi made it a priority for Gohan to study as to her it was still an important factor for him to have. I narrowed my eyes towards the ground and sighed. Gohan quickly noticed and looked up at me and away from the book his mother forced him to read.

"Are you stressed out Kinoko? I've never seen you with such an expression on your face." He said before Chi-Chi forced his head back to the book. I smiled at his worry and shook my head.

"Well…I'm sure it's nothing more than a feeling but…" I trailed off and everyone suddenly became lot more interested in our conversation, especially Trunks. "….I just can't get over that…there's an even bigger threat that what we'll soon face…but it can't be another android, it just isn't possible." I said trying to be reassuring but it came across as very flat. Trunks looked at me with a serious expression.

"Do you truly believe there's something out there Kinoko?" He asked me. I looked at him for a few moments. Remembering that there was something Dr. Gero said before he died but I couldn't exactly remember what. So I just ended up shaking my head.

"I'm sure it's just my nerves Trunks. Nothing more." I said, partly lying to him and partly telling the truth. I just wanted to get off of this subject as it created a pit in my stomach. Trunks didn't say anything and the subject dropped, despite the look he gave me, telling me he wanted to keep it going. As the ship flew he ended up occasionally staring at me from time to time, creating more awkward atmosphere for everyone in here before he broke it by speaking up.

"You know…I have no idea what happened to you in my timeline." Trunks said, catching my attention this time.

"What? I thought you said most of us died. Was I not one of them?" I asked him, doubting that I could have possibly survived an encounter with the androids. Trunks shook his head.

"I have no idea. After Piccolo died you just kind of vanished. Not a trace to be found. So it could be entirely possible you are alive…." He then stood up and looked at the window. "….But I don't know for how long or if you're even in good shape anymore…." He then sighed. "I'm sorry I don't have more to go on but you aren't an easy woman to find." He apologized to me but I only waved my hand and beamed at him.

"Don't apologize. Not your fault I just up and vanished the way I did. But it does beg the question of what happened to me…but I guess we really won't know will we? Unless she decides to come back by some sort of magic.' I asked in a bit of joking manner. Trunks simpered as well before sitting back down. Yamcha then turned to look at everyone.

"Master Roshi's place isn't much farther….and not sure if anyone's thought of this but...Krillin you think maybe we outta clue Bulma in?" He asked, setting his sights on Krillin now who crossed his arms with a casual expression on his face.

"Ya sure…" He then looked at Yamcha a little peeved. "…Wait you're thinking I'm the one who should be the one to call her. Great." He then looked over to me. "Why don't we get Kinoko to do it? She best friends with Bulma and she take whatever Bulma throws at her." Krillin suggested and I gave them a nervous smile.

"I'm more than willing…but don't think I'll always volunteer guys." I said before getting up, sitting in the co-pilot's seat and pushed in Capsule Corp's number on the pad in the ship. Then taking the small hand-held speaker into my hands. I heard it ring a few times before someone picked it up.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I would like to talk to Bulma as soon as possible. This is her friend Kinoko." I said, switching to my polite manner as not to be rude.

"Kinoko? Oh! Yes! Of course! I'm sorry. I will patch you through to her in just a few seconds, please hold." The girl on the other end hung up and I heard dinging song being played while I waited. It stopped after a while and Bulma was right on the line.

"Kinoko! Are you alright!? What happened!? Start at the beginning! But first things first! Where are you calling from!? Secondly, I tried to checking to see if Gohan made it home ok but no one over there will pick up the phone! Thirdly, please tell me the grown up version of my mysterious son from the future is with you!" I rubbed my head trying to soak in all the questions she had for me.

"U-uh yes of course he is. He's right behind me." I said, looking over my shoulder at Trunks.

"Really!? Oh good. Do me a favor and put him on." She requested in a gentle tone.

"You're on speaker right now Bulma so he'll hear everything you're saying." I stated to her happily.

"Alright thank you Kinoko." She started before he used a more serious tone." So listen, a team of land surveyors from some back-water local town out west gave the company a buzz a few days ago. Apparently these guys stumbled across some weird, abandoned vehicle they were hoping to claim, trouble was they had no idea how to start it up so they asked if we could help them out. And our people asked them what the vehicle number was and they said they couldn't find one, naturally we asked them if they were sure if it was a Capsule Corporation product they had find and they said yes. Our logo was right there on the body. We were shocked so we asked them to take a photo of it and send it over to us soon as possible. Long story short I have the photo in front of me. And not only is this Trunk's time machine I'm staring at, it's showing major signs of wear and tear."

I looked over at Trunks who looked shock from the info provided.

"That's impossible! Here look!" Then pulled out a case out of his purple jacket's pocket and opened to reveal three capsules inside the small, silver case. "Ya. See? I've got my time machine on me. It's condensed into capsule form." I looked and nodded and repeated the information to Bulma.

"That's odd. I mean….it's just uncanny. The one in the photo is pretty mossy and overgrown like it's been sitting there a while but otherwise we're talking a dead ringer. Did you think it's possible that my future-self cranked out more than one these things?" She asked to Trunks.

"Sorry no. We were barely able to find the materials to make one." He replied to her.

"Well that's really bizarre then. Because that would have to make this the exact same machine you traveled here in. I'm absolutely positive. I've got an eye for this stuff believe me. Here let me shoot a copy of the photo to you guys so you can see for yourself." She said. I looked down at the small rectangle shaped hole in front of me that shot out the photo. I picked it up from its place and gave it to Trunks.

"You should see the photo for yourself Trunks. It is your time machine after all." He nodded and gently took the photo from my hands. After a few seconds he gasped.

"She's absolutely right. This is the exact same machine I came here in. There's no question….but…what does it mean!?" He then looked at me. "Does she know the exact location of where this photo was taken?" I turned towards the speaker in hand my hands.

"Excuse me Bulma but Trunks wishes to know where this photo was taken. Do you have exact coordinates?" I asked her and I could hear her picking up something.

"Well not exactly but judging from the post mark it's outside section ten, fifty west. You going?" She asked to Trunks.

"Yes. I have to see it for myself." He stated, taking one last look at the photo.

"I'd like to come if you don't mind. It's not that far from me." She said with a sort of pleading tone.

"Uhh if you like to I guess." Trunks replied, not expecting her to come along so willingly.

"Great! Meet you there!"

After that she hung up and I put the speaker back. Trunks kept staring at the photo, still surprised by it. Yamcha glanced at him only for second before putting them back to the sky in front of him.

"Let me ask it again: are you sure there's only one time machine?' Yamcha asked. Trunks nodded, saying he was one-hundred percent positive. Gohan looked over to him.

"Um…" Gohan started, walking up to Trunks. "So uh...I'd like to have a look to, if that's ok with you." As expected Chi-Chi looked at him, obvious not approving of this.

"Excuse me?" Gohan look at her mother and beamed at her to reassure her.

"It'll be fine mom I mean come on! It's not like we're going anywhere dangerous. We'll be safe!" He said to her. Chi-Chi didn't have much of a choice and just gave in.

"All right but you better come back safe and sound. No excuses! You hear me?" She practically commanded of him. Gohan beamed and hugged his mom, thanking her. Once that was done he turned to me.

"What about you? Don't you want to see it as well? Maybe this is connected to your bad feeling." He suggested. It could possibly be. Just from the fact that there are two time machines doesn't help matters in the slightest. But I don't know much compared to what they could possibly uncover from it. I sighed and shook my head, ruffling his hair.

"I think I'll stay with this group. They could use my help but make sure to bring back lots of details. Promise?" I asked him. I could see the stars in his eyes as he nodded profusely. Soon Yamcha opened the side door on the aircraft and Gohan and Trunks blasted off towards where the supposed time machine lay dormant. Chi-Chi waved her last goodbye before the door shut and we were back to our usually pace to the Turtle Hermit's place. Krillin looked at me while I got out of the seat and back to where I was originally sitting.

"I'm honestly surprised. You probably won't find much excitement with us you know." He said jokily. I grinned at him.

"Maybe but I don't mind too much. Had enough excitement to last years. I bet you can say the same." I commented, referring to his time on Namek, battling Frieza. He rolled his eyes at me.

"You would know just how _'exciting'_ that was if you were there. See how much you like the emperor of the universe on your tail." At that I held my hands in defeat though it really didn't stop the laughing that I was doing. I eventually controlled myself when I heard the aircraft land down.

"We're here!" Yamcha shouted, turning the craft off and getting out of his seat. Chi-Chi quickly removed the blanket off of Goku as Yamcha and I picked Goku up carefully and, like she ordered us to do, slowly moved him into the house. She and Krillin picked up the remaining things, heading straight into kame's house. Roshi and Oolong looked at us dumbfounded but Krillin promised he'd explain everything after Goku was secured in bed, back to his recovering process.

~Moments later~

"So that's what we're dealing with." Krillin had finished explaining the situation to the rest of the group. Looking at Yamcha, Oolong and Roshi from the chair he turned around. Roshi put his glass down on the dark teal short table and looked at Krillin.

"And all this is happening now?" Roshi asked and Krillin nodded.

"Just gotta hope Goku gets better in time. Before the androids can figure out where we're hiding him." Krillin remarked. He sounded worried…but it's entirely possible that even after they search Goku's house, that it wouldn't take them long to find this place….and we wouldn't know until after they arrived. That thought scared me so I just pushed it aside for now, putting all my attention on the window, seeing the beautiful ocean waves that surrounded the island.

"I guess there nothing left to do now but wait."

I guess the 'waiting' was quite literal as I didn't do much but sit with the rest of the group and occasionally get something for Chi-Chi to help Goku. Yamcha and the others tried to make conversation as best as they could but with such a tense atmosphere, most of the conversations felt as flat as a pancake. I yawned just as something exciting happened….the telephone went off. Krillin went to grab since he was the closest one to it. I could only hear Krillin's side of the conversation which turned him towards the TV.

"Hey man, who's on the phone?" Yamcha asked him as he was reaching for the remote.

"Oh it's Bulma. She says there's something on TV that she wants us to see." He said casually. I scooted closer to the TV, interest already peaked. The TV turned on and Krillin tuned it to the news channel. According to the anchorman, there's seems to be people disappearing in Ginger town and the only thing left of them is their clothes.

"Woah kinda of creepy isn't it?" Master Roshi commented. I nodded my head, feeling that bad feeling I had earlier coming back to me. The news reporter then came onto the screen, having short, slid back greenish-bluish hair. A mustache with the same color and thin rounded glasses. He seemed awfully nervous on camera.

"Uh we're broadcasting live from Ginger town where there are few clues as to the fate of the more than fifteen-thousand residents who seemly vanished. But we've stumbled onto something telling. There are empty outfits all over the ground as though the people that had been wearing them had melted clean away." The camera then cut to shots of the clothes and one was next to a gun. "This rifle here suggests that the townsfolk mounted some sort of defense against whatever took them."

"What!? Took them!?" Master Roshi asked. I gripped the floor. This feeling isn't going away...it only seemed to be getting worse with everything I hear about this. I couldn't take any more of this. I had to know…had to know what that thing was that could be possibly taking or killing all of those townspeople. I stood up and rushed to the door gripping the knob about to twist it open…

"Wait Kinoko! What are you doing!? Are you trying to get yourself killed!? Remembered what happened last time you decided to rush off into battle?!" I heard Krillin say. I didn't look at him as I pulled the door open.

"I'm sorry but….I have to know. I can't sit and wait for it all to be revealed. I'll try my best to be careful…but my decision's already been made Krillin." I said before running out the door and ascending to the sky, blasting off at full speed in the direction of Ginger town, hearing the shouts and yelling of my friends but their voices grew more distant as I went further away. They can yell at me later…I can't ignore this...I refuse to ignore this! Luckily the news channel also told us where Ginger town was located so it shouldn't be too hard to find.

I rose up towards the sky as I looked ahead. I could see Ginger town! I was happy for myself there. I soon decreased my speed until I was hovering over the city. I looked closer.

"The entire city just feels empty." I muttered to myself while touching down to the streets, filled with abandoned cars, clothes and guns two of which were scattered about but it didn't even stop at the streets…they also glazed the grasses and sidewalks as well. I walked slowly up the roads, feeling frightened but I pushed that aside as best as I could, charging forth. The entire time I felt…eyes on me…like someone was watching me. I clutched my Obi, my eyes swinging wildly in every direction. Someone or something is here…..I stopped just as I heard something being dragged and just then that same wave from before hit me, making everything feel funny again.

"Well this unexpected. I didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon." I turned around and gasped. A sort of monster stood there, holding a human by his jacket as he whimpered in fear. The monster himself walked on two legs with each had three toes which are olive colored with black talon like nails on them. This connects to his body exoskeleton colored in olive green and dark green that mix in with black spots with the exception of the very middle of his abdominal that has a black section, almost triangular in shape. Light blue veins appear to be in between his legs, arms and upper body though more around the shoulder area. He also has a beak shaped mouth which, along with his chest and groin and possibly the back of his head, all colored a deep orange. His neck had a thick, black section going from the top to the bottom, reaching to his chest. His one hand extended, revealing five fingers with black nails as well. He had a pair of dark green wings with same black spots that his body has. Below that is a tail connected to his upper body with the same patterns but on the very end had some kind of beige colored stinger. Finally the head…he had a sort of 'V' shaped, dark green crown around his head with a big, black oval right in the middle. Boxed shape ears and pink colored eyes with slits like a reptile.

"W-what….what are you talking about!? This is the first time I've seen your face!" I shouted at him. He only chuckled at my response.

"Oh really?" I didn't take my eyes of him as walked closer to me and observed me. "Dark teal eyes, dirty blond hair...even the same stupid outfit. Oh yes…you are her, no doubt." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The only difference is you look in good shape…almost deliciously so." At that he grabbed my chin but I growled and quickly shoved my hand to his chest, blasting him with my Ki. He skidded across the ground a few feet away from me.

"First you insult my outfit and then tell me I make an excellent meal? You haven't been around women very long have you?" I asked in a bit of a smartass tone. He tilted his head to the side as if trying to remember.

"Well considering the fact that most of them run away when I tell them to become one with me….I can see your point. But give me some of your time….I promise we'll become very well….acquainted…" He stated. I felt unnerved by that…he had a tone that just gave me chills.

"Ya...uh how about I acquaint you to my knee instead?" I didn't give him a chance to reply as I teleported in front of him and slammed my knee into his chest, making him double over in pain before bring my foot over his head and slammed it down on his back, resulting in him landing face first into the ground. This gave the man he was holding time to escape and run from him. No time to see if he was alright or to celebrate as his tail sprung at me. I quickly dodged it.

"What the hell!?" I shouted as I dodged left, nearly being punctured. With all the time I spent trying to miss his swipes with his tail he took this as a chance to grab my feet. I yelp as he lifted me up before swinging me right into a building. I felt the stinging pain but I refuse to let it slow me down. I pushed myself out of the hole only to fall to my knees. I could hear him walking towards me at a brisk pace. I'm not going to lose here! Not against him! I stood up, a bit wobbly in my movement, and charged forth but my fist went right through as he vanished upon contacted. I looked, trying to sense his Ki.

"Surprise!"

my eyes widened, feeling Ki blast hit me in the back, this time I stumbled forward. The creature then teleported back in front of me and pounded his fist right into my face. I tried to back away but he closed in on me and rammed his fist into my stomach with massive force. He pulled it back and stood there as I coughed and heaved. I took one step and fell right onto him. I thought he would just let me slide to the ground but he caught me with one of his arms and held me steady. I just laid limply in his arms, feeling a mix of emotions pass through me.

"Tired of this already? We just started too." I wasn't sure how to take that when his voice was so close to my ear and his other hand played with my braid. Was this nothing more than a game to him!? I gritted my teeth with the little strength I had.

"W-who…..the hell….are you..!?" I tried to shout with my strained voice.

"You're the first person to ask me _'who'_ most just ask me…. _why._ " He started. "But the truth is I don't really have a name…give me a minute." He then pondered the question before he inched closer to my ear….

 _Let's go with_ _ **Cell**_


End file.
